Miracle Girl
by Fuu43
Summary: AUFINISHED! Fuu has the ability to perform miracles. But after Ferio learns her secret, Fuu finds her secure world suddenly turned upside down.
1. Not a Cinderella Story

Quick Author Note-

Alright, so this is my first fanfic- if you have any constructive criticism please share! Also, I will be updating this in compliance with what the response from the readers is! So, tell me what you think!

Disclaimer- Sorry, I don't own Rayearth.

Story Summary: Fuu has the ability to perform miracles. But after Ferio learns her secret, Fuu finds her secure world suddenly turned upside down.

Miracle Girl

Chapter 1

Not a Cinderella Story

Fuu brushed a lock of slightly curled blond hair out of her face as she counted out her till. Checking to make sure she had the right amount, she turned and glanced out off the large glass windows that made up the side of the building. Moonlight filtered through the windows and the few remaining customers were being helped by different tellers. Glancing at them from under thick lashes she counted them. Two men in blue and black caps and a woman with a small child were all that lingered. It was seven fifty and thankfully Hourtime Bank closed in ten minutes. She straightened the crisp green skirt that was part of her uniform and glanced again at the clock.

It had seemed like ages ago that she had gotten off of a small bus from Ohio and entered the large city of New York. She hadn't loved the idea of coming to the big bustling city, but she needed to get lost, and this was the best place she figured to do it. Part of her still ached when she thought about her home town and the people she left behind. She shut her eyes and tried to banish their caring faces from her mind. They were to near to her heart, and therefore she had to leave. It hurt her, but there was nothing else she could do. Fuu opened her eyes and tried to concentrate on the matter at hand.

The job had come about rather unexpectedly. Her roommate had mentioned that the bank across from the beauty parlor she worked at was hiring, and Fuu had gone in with the incentive of needing someway to pay her rent. She had been hired by the small bank branch, and though she made little more than minimum wage, she enjoyed her job more than she thought she would. It was easy for her to be friendly with strangers, to make small talk with them, she could handle polite conversation as long as no one asked any real questions about her. And no one ever did. Even her fellow coworkers didn't seem interested in getting to know her better. She had worked there for over six months and still she knew little more than the names and what stations her coworkers sat. Of course, she did make a conscious effort not to say anything to them that she didn't have too.

Fuu glanced at the watch again. Seven fifty five. She was almost home free. Today she had worked a double shift for Carol and she was exhausted. But a double shift meant five more hours, and five more hours meant a guarantee of rent. As soon as the last customers were gone she could gather her belongings and go home to a hot meal. Okay, she admitted to herself that a TV dinner wasn't the "hot" meal that most people envisioned, but if Emeraude had gotten home from the salon and wasn't out with her boyfriend then maybe they could pool their money and order Chinese. Then again, she tried not to get to close to her roommate. Fuu genuinely liked Emeraude, and she didn't want to have to go through the arduous task of finding another roommate because she slipped up and got to close to her.

Her stomach growled and she looked at the clock in despair. It was seven fifty nine. Pushing her glasses roughly onto her nose she looked cautiously at the remaining costumers. The mother had just finished her transaction and was now helping her child button up a bright red winter coat. She smiled despite her bad mood as the child struggled with his hat. He was darling, the January weather having left him with permanently rosy cheeks.

A body suddenly obscured her vision and she looked up in shock. Stunning golden eyes filled her sight as the customer who had stepped up to her window smirked at her. Startled by her reaction to his mesmerizing eyes she glanced down at her hands.

"I'm sorry sir this window is closed, please step up to the next available one."

She spoke in an automatic voice. She stiffened when he didn't move. Tilting her head back up she started again at his amazing features. His golden eyes were even more pronounced by the green messy hair that covered his head. Light scars danced over the bridge of his nose and the side of his face. She felt her face begin to flush, the cotton uniform suddenly feeling heavy.

"Sir?"

She questioned him in a soft hesitant voice. He leaned forward, and she let her eyes wander up his tall sculpted frame.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow a pen."

The voice was low and rough. His eyes told her that he knew what she had been doing. Her mouth gaped open in embarrassment. He followed suit and let his eyes wander. Crossing her hands over her chest she waited until his eyes found hers again. She smiled through tight lips. He smirked again, this time boyishly and Fuu felt the blush returning. The indignant customer was shamelessly flirting with her! Spinning on her heels she turned and snatched up one of her pens. Practically throwing it at him, her smile grew stale on her face.

"You can keep it. Have a nice night."

Her voice sounded hollow and frail. This sort of thing never happened to her. She didn't like the extra attention he seemed to enjoy forcing on her. And it worried her even more that she didn't find herself completely hating it. Whirling away from him she turned her attention back to her till. He needed to leave. She felt a sudden wave of fear when he cleared his throat and didn't move. What if he didn't leave and just kept talking to her? What if he somehow knew about her? No, that was impossible. She'd never even seen the man before today. Scrunching up her hands, she cocked her head back in his direction. His smirk grew into a smile.

"That's okay. I just need to fill out something quick, then I'll bring it right back-Fuu."

He eyed the pen thoughtfully, and stuck it behind one of his ears. Winking he turned and sauntered over to a customer service counter. She cursed the fact that she was stuck wearing a name tag. Doing her best to ignore him she turned back to watch the mother and son. They hadn't quite gotten his gloves on, and now the young boy insisted on fixing his socks. The mother waited patiently and smoothed his hair, love in her eyes. Watching them had become painful, and she looked down at her hands. They shook and she placed them against the counter in an effort to still them.

Despite desperately trying to avoid it, she felt her eyes inexplicably drawn back to the green haired man. Bent over several documents she let her eyes wander again over him. She had never seen him in the bank before, and he had in only a few words unnerved her more than she had been in years. She needed to go home and escape in a good book for awhile. Anything to keep herself occupied. Fuu would be glad when he left, and hopefully he would never return.

A person again stepped in front of her window and she turned in exasperation. Couldn't they read the sign?

"I'm sorry but this window is clo-"

She froze at the large gun now level with her head. Her mouth worked open in horror, but all that came out was a squeak. The man lingering in the back with the blue cap now stood in front of her with a gun in his hand and a grin on his face. She stumbled back in reflex nearly tripping on the loose carpet.

"Freeze." He screamed at her.

She flinched at his voice and raised her hands in the air. His hands trembled slightly as looked over his shoulder. The man in the black cap stood in the corner, a gun also in his hands. Unlike the man whose gun was level with Fuu's face, the second man stood calmly the gun almost an extension of his body. The woman fell to the floor dragging her son with her. The child screamed out in confusion and his mother brought a hand over his mouth. She murmured something into his ear and he stilled, wet tears still covering his face. The two other tellers immediately threw their hands up. She glanced at the green haired man, but all she could see was the top of his head.

In all the time she had worked here, for some reason the idea of robbery had never occurred to her. She watched hands raised and wondered if this was the last night of her life. Fuu would be found dead at twenty two with a bullet in her brain, and no one would care. The five o'clock news would briefly mention the tragedy before moving on to sports, the news anchors barely thinking about the fact that she no longer existed. That thought brought a stinging realization. At twenty two she didn't have any real relationships. She hadn't spoken to her family in over two years, and she had no close friends, or even an ex-boyfriend to fondly remember her. All because of the fact that she was a freak. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey baby, don't cry."

The robber spoke in a condescending tone and brought a hand to her face. He cupped it roughly. She visibly flinched as a new thought popped into her head. She would rather die than let either of these men touch her.

"Not now Robbie."

The other robber spoke in a low voice. Robbie leered at her again, but lowered his hand. Fuu relaxed slightly.

"Money in the bag."

Robbie pushed a bag into her hands before turning his attention onto the other tellers. Fuu struggled with the large bag before successfully shoving the money from her till into it. She looked at the robber for direction.

"The other tills now."

The robber without a name spoke in a commanding voice. She scooted around to the next till, practically on top of Susan, the teller whose window was next to her own. Susan was biting her lip, her black curly hair clinging to her now sweat streaked face. Fuu smiled reassuringly at her. She emptied it quickly, the bag now barely half full. Going to the last till she opened it and began to empty its' contents.

"Hey."

Bruce, the other teller working whispered. He eyed her under white hair and a wrinkling forehead, "Underneath the drawer is a panic button." His mouth barely moved.

Fuu froze as she contemplated what to do. Did she dare to press it? Bending as if trying to gather the bag she looked under the counter. A red large button came into view. Biting her lip she stood back up carefully. Taking a deep breath she twisted as if to pick up some loose bills. Straightening she let her fingers press the button. She tensed and waited for alarms to sound, for something to happen. But nothing did. Gathering the heavy bag in her arms she turned again to the robbers. Just her luck that it was broken.

"Safe."

The second robber still stood stoically, while the one called "Robbie" was now flipping through the notebooks in Fuu's area. Fuu made her way to the safe. Being that she sometimes had to close she was one of the few that knew the safe's combination. Turning the dial with shaking features she had to restart over four times. Her fingers wouldn't seem to listen and kept slipping. Finally finishing it she listened for the telling click. It didn't sound. She redialed the combination, but again it didn't open. Fuu did it again, but with no luck. Turning back to the robbers she spoke faintly.

"It isn't opening." Robbie's head shot up.

"What do you mean it isn't opening?"

He threw the notebooks he had been rifling through to the ground and hopped over the counter. Pressing himself uncomfortably close he glared at her threateningly.

"Open it."

He cocked the gun and pressed it to her forehead. Feeling the cool metal of the gun on her forehead, her mouth went dry.

"It wont open… it isn't working."

She spoke in a halting voice. Turning to the vault, Robbie slammed his fist against it. The mother screamed, startled by the resounding crack of bone on metal.

"Shut up!!"

Robbie screamed turning briefly toward the woman. She cowered in fear, bringing her son closer to her.

"I'm sorry."

Fuu spoke loudly, this time only trying to take the robber's attention off of the mother. If anything happened to them, she didn't know what she would do. They were innocent, being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She glanced at them, trying to make sure that they were okay. The other robber had approached the counter, and Fuu caught a glimpse of moving green out of the corner of her eye. Confused, she tried to turning to get a better view, only to find herself slammed painfully against the wall.

Robbie had shoved his gun into his pants and now gripped both her shoulders tightly. She bit her cheek to stifle the urge to shriek.

"What did you do? What did you do bitch?!"

He shook her forcefully. Knowing that no response would satisfy him, she kept silent and tried to hold onto consciousness. Her head smashed painfully into the wall and she saw spots of black. Blinking rapidly, she tried to bring her eyes back into focus. The other tellers were now lying on the ground, hands on their heads. The mother was still crying softly, and the young boy looked around in bewilderment and fear. Fuu glanced at the other robber, even as the one holding her tightened his grip.

He was slumped against the farthest wall, head lolling to the side, tongue hanging out of his mouth. He was out cold. The man with green hair stood above him, the robber's gun now in his hand. Motioning with his mouth for her to remain quiet, he cautiously approached the other robber from behind.

Robbie suddenly let go of Fuu, and her tired body slumped to the floor.

"Get up." He spoke in a condescending tone, "Because you screwed us over, I'm going to have a little fun. So to speak. John wont mind."

Her grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her to her feet. Reaching for her blouse, he was completely caught off guard when he was tackled from behind. The two men grappled on the floor, guns forgotten. The tellers which moments before had been frozen with fear, now watched with morbid fixation. The end of this fight would determine their fate. Robbie kicked and flailed trying to get the upper hand. He was bleeding from the nose. The green haired man grunted when hit hard in the jaw but didn't stop his attack. Giving Robbie a hard uppercut, Robbie flew across the floor, stopping at the far wall. Fuu took a hesitant step forward. She would help if needed. The green haired man wiped the blood from his mouth and raised his gun level with Robbie.

"You are under arrest." His voice which before had been flirtatious was now low and dangerous.

Fuu breathed a sigh of relief. He was a cop! Yeah! They were saved! He advanced toward the felled man cautiously, both hands on the gun. Robbie didn't move.

The other tellers relaxed and came out from behind the counter. Walking against the far wall the went out the front door.

"We'll call 911."

Bruce yelled behind him, already out of the door. Fuu had known they were scared, but to rush out like that and leave the store unaided seemed down right cowardly. They hadn't had a gun trained to their foreheads. They hadn't almost been raped. And now all of them were bailing when the danger was over. Fuu watched, still very afraid as the green haired man hovered near Robbie. She tried to dispel the fear. After all, the bad guys were caught, and everyone was safe. The knot in her stomach tightened more so.

The mother looked up cautiously, trying her best to gage the situation. She slowly made her way to the door, the son in tow. He seemed completely oblivious to the situation and pulled away from his mother. Still upset, the child became even more anxious.

"Ben." the mother reproached.

Robbie suddenly lifted his head and trained his weapon toward the only thing making noise. The small boy. Fuu's eyes went wide and her hands flew to her mouth. The mother darted toward her son, terror written on her face. Time seemed to go in slow motion, and the boom of two gunshots broke the stillness. Robbie slumped to floor, a bullet through his head. Fuu smiled in relief before realizing that the boy had also fallen. Blood covered his chest. Regaining her ability to move, Fuu ran to the boy's side. Standing she watched in horror as the mother crashed to the floor. She had fainted.

Fuu knelt by the boy as the green haired man checked the mom. She was out cold. Fuu unzipped the child's coat and flinched at the amount of blood that covered him.

The green haired man sat next to her and checked the child's vitals. He shook his head.

"He's fading."

His voice was quiet. Fuu felt tears spill down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do. She had never displayed her freakish powers in front of anyone before. But he was an innocent child. Glancing at the cop who had his eyes trained on the boy she bit her lip in frustration. Sirens could be barely heard in the distance. They would never make it in time. Even if it meant the end of her, she couldn't let him die. That kind of selfish action would eat her up. She sighed in resignation, knowing that another chapter of her life was officially over.

Placing both hands on the young boy, she avoided the cop's startled glance. Fuu shut her eyes, and felt the power that she left tightly coiled slowly unwind. Its' warmth traveled through her arms and out of her fingertips. Concentrating she pulled the lodged bullet from the boy and began to knit his flesh back together. It was hard work and she bit her lip in frustration. Her hands glowed as the last part of his flesh was healed. Withdrawing her hands she felt her head go light from the sudden energy drain. Black spots returned to her eyes even as she heard the boy stir into consciousness. Fuu put a hand to her mouth. She was going to be sick. Struggling to her feet she ran to the nearest garbage and lost her lunch.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she rested her head on the cool wall. Straightening she looked back at the boy. He was sitting now, the blood which had been everywhere now gone. The green haired man supported the young boy, who seemed to still be in shock. His mother stirred awake and looked around wildly.

Seeing her young boy alive and well, she broke down into hysterical sobs and held him close. Fuu could feel the green eyed man watching her. She avoided his eyes and stared stubbornly at the trash can. What was he going to do? If he told anyone about her she would probably be sent off for study.

Policemen entered unexpectedly from the door, guns drawn. Sweeping throughout the building, they briefly eyed her, and then moved on. For now she wasn't considered a threat. Which was good, because she didn't have the strength to be terrified again.

At the front of them was a short officer with shockingly bright red hair trailing from underneath her cap. Assessing the situation in a glance she ran up to the green haired man.

"Ferio are you alright?"

Her voice was surprisingly childlike even in its' seriousness. She pulled off her cap and Fuu saw that the woman looked no more than fifteen. She was so short that her pants and sleeves were rolled up. However, she had a gun and wore a uniform. She was a cop. He nodded at her, but kept his eyes on Fuu.

"I'm fine Hikaru."

Hikaru smiled, then continued to glance around the room. Other officers had already helped the mother and son and Fuu could see them through the window as medics looked them over. A taller officer with dark hair dragged away the unconscious robber, and a coroner examined the body of what was once Robbie. The red haired officer smiled reassuringly at Fuu and walked toward her. Fear overtook Fuu, as soon as the cop told everyone about her, she was done for. Her eyes quickly glanced around, cops stood warily at the exit. There was no way she could escape.

She stumbled back and was hit with another wave of exhaustion. She hadn't used the full extent of her powers in over a year, and the toll it took on her body was excruciating. Fuu would be feeling it for weeks. Already she could feel a dull pain in her chest, not to mention the pounding headache that was forming due to Robbie's head banging lesson. Sagging to the floor she was helpless as the red haired cop knelt next to her.

"Hi. My name is Hikaru." She smiled sweetly, "I'm afraid that were going to have to ask you some questions."

Hikaru offered Fuu her hand. Not knowing what else to do, she took it. The woman's hand was strangely comforting.

"I… I…"

She had to get out of it. They had to let her go. Then she could just fade away. It wasn't something that she wanted to do, but she had to keep herself safe. She had gotten away once before, she could do it again.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't do anything wrong."

She squeezed Fuu's hand in comfort. Fuu tried to smile, but the black spots had returned and instead she felt herself fall back.

"Careful." The green eyed man caught her easily with one arm, "You've been through a lot tonight." Not releasing his hold on Fuu, she glanced at Hikaru,

"Are you going to question her?"

Fuu felt the weight of his body next to her. His arm rest across her shoulders and his breath tickled her ear.

Hikaru smiled childishly, "Well, because you were there I only need to ask a couple of questions. Which, by the way, don't you need to be questioned?"

Ferio raised his hands, and Fuu felt slightly disappointed at the lost of contact. She shook her head in amazement. This man was her biggest threat, nothing more.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going. But Hikaru, before you release her, I'd like to have a word with her okay?" Hikaru nodded even as she led Fuu outside and to a nearby car.

Fuu answered the questions she was asked with as much sincerity as she could. From the moment Hikaru sat her down Fuu felt calmer. Hikaru was patient and let Fuu take her time. She told her story from start to finish and only flinched when she got to the end. Instead of freaking Hikaru out and telling her that she miraculously healed a young boy, she told her that instead the robber missed and didn't hit anyone. Hikaru didn't bat an eyelash at the fib, but took notes and listened intently. After an hour she was finally cleared to go.

"Thank you so much for your time. I'm sorry that you had to experience that. If you have anymore questions, or remember anything else, don't hesitate to call us."

She handed Fuu a card containing a number. Fuu got up to leave when she felt Hikaru's hand on her own.

"What happened was a scary thing, if you want to talk about it with someone, I can set it up. Also, if your not feeling well I can have a paramedic look you over."

Fuu nodded a no. After she got home she was planning on going on a 'vacation' for a few weeks, until the cop's interest in her died. Then she'd pick up and go. The west coast seemed like a nice choice. Hikaru nodded in understanding. Turning to go, Fuu suddenly needed to express her deep appreciation for the kindness that she was shone.

"Thank you for everything. I appreciate it."

She smiled a genuine smile. In the short time they had been together, she felt as if some deep bond had been made. Hikaru smiled again, and Fuu pivoted away from her and the crime scene. Walking quickly, she prayed that Ferio didn't see her. An arm suddenly snaked around her waist and pulled her hard up against a solid chest. Freezing with sudden fear she tried to disengage herself.

"What happened back there?"

Ferio whispered in her ear, his voice full of confusion. Fuu, still exhausted from using her power, let herself go limp in his arms. Getting the hint, he let her go.

"I don't know what you mean."

Fuu let herself play dumb. Maybe he would think that it was just a trick of the light or something. Then again, that would make him about as smart as a rock. He arched an eyebrow.

"Look, I need to know what's going on here."

His arms folded across his chest in defiance, "Something weird happened in that bank, and it happened with you."

Golden eyes gleamed roguishly.

"I…I…"

She couldn't understand it. Just looking at him gave her butterflies. His hand still rested slightly on her waist, and she could feel the burn of his touch through her clothes. More than anything she wanted to tell him what had happened, what he had experienced. But even as she opened her mouth she was hit with the truth. If she told him what happened, if she confided in him, she was doomed. Looking him in the eyes, she was aware of their close proximity. Removing his hand, she turned and attempted to use her coldest voice.

"I'm leaving."

Without turning back she strode purposefully away. She could hear him starting to follow her. He was a persistent man. Darting into the closest subway terminal, Fuu pushed past people exiting. Behind her should could feel his heavy footsteps. Cursing her high heels she prayed her ankles would hold out. She hopped over the bar, hoping that no one would notice and ran into the closest train. Fuu looked at her feet. She had lost a shoe. Looking back in fear, she saw him struggle against people even as the doors shut. Running up, he slammed a fist against the window.

The people surrounding Fuu jumped and stared at him in curiosity. Feeling his eyes on her, she looked at him. His hand froze in midair and shouted something that she couldn't make out. The subway began to move and Ferio ran to keep up. Putting her hands on the window Fuu watched him until the train pulled into a tunnel. She rested her head on the cool window and breathed a sigh of relief.

She was free for now.


	2. Insomnia

Author's Note- Yeah! Chapter 2! I just want to thank every single person who took time out of their busy schedule to write me a little review. One line long, five lines long- every email means so much to me! (tear) So please, continue to review!

Disclaimer- Still don't own Rayearth, still depressing.

Miracle Girl

Chapter 2

Insomnia

Ferio chased the subway until it rolled out of view, the green eyed girl watching him with a look of fear on her face. Growling in anger he turned and stormed back outside, ignoring the strange looks he received. In his frustration he smashed his fist against a nearby wall. Shaking it to relieve the stinging sensation, Ferio plunged the now damaged hand deep into his pocket. He couldn't understand what was going on!

Ferio had stopped at the small previously unvisited bank after being begged by his cousin to check his savings account balance. His cousin was too busy with work, and he needed to know for some reason.

After entering he had immediately noticed the bright emerald green uniforms that the cashiers were forced to wear. Bright and baggy, a uniform consisting of potato sacks would have been more attractive. They looked horrible on all of the employees, except for the one on the end. Her hair was golden and bobbed just under the ear, a natural curl at its' end. She was thin with a long elegant neck, and curves in all the right places that even a bulky uniform couldn't hid. He let his eyes wander over her, drinking their fill. Large glasses framed thick black lashes and eyes that kept glancing at the clock on the far wall. Although her other attributes were breathtaking, it was the eyes that caused his heart to stop. Generous and expressive, the green orbs spoke volumes even though they weren't directed at him. A name tag perched above her right breast read "Fuu" and he thanked heaven that name tags were required.

He had watched her, unsure of what to do. Never before had he had problems talking to a pretty girl. There was something about her though- that he just couldn't put a finger on. Deciding to ask her for a pen, Ferio thought about her reaction with a smile on her face. He had been planning to return the pen and then casually ask her out for coffee. That wasn't meant to be however. The bank had been robbed, and the woman named Fuu had shown him something amazing. And now the robbers were in custody, the hostages were safe, and the girl gone. He clenched his hand in fury, and winced at the sudden pain that the fresh injury emitted.

Feeling his anger ebb, he walked back to the crime scene and waited for Hikaru. On the way he found an emerald green pump that Fuu had lost while making a hasty escape. Eyeing it as if it would answer all his questions, he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, and shoved the shoe deep into his coat pocket.

Seeing Hikaru in the distance, he quickened his pace. She was talking animatedly with Lantis, a tall, dark, haired, prone to brooding cop. He stood stoically, nodding occasionally at something she said. Hikaru twiddled a finger through her hair and Ferio watched as she went up on her tip toes and whispered something in his ear. Ferio smiled at how funny the two of them looked. A slow small grin spread on Lantis' face, and he nodded a 'yes.' Hikaru blushed and Ferio listened as she gave a hasty and rather clumsy goodbye. Tripping over her own feet, she turned toward Ferio and quickly hid a goofy smile. Lantis watched her walk away, the smirk never wavering. Meeting Ferio's eyes briefly, he nodded, the smile slowly turning back into an ever present frown. He nodded back.

"What was that all about?" Ferio asked, turning back to Hikaru, a sly grin on his face.

Lantis and Hikaru were polar opposites, and yet the two of them seemed to be spending more and more time together. It was too funny to watch. Ferio was like a big brother to her, and was glad that she had found someone that she liked, and who seemed to like her back. Of course, with Lantis, Ferio could never be sure. The two of them had worked their issues out long ago, but the scars ran deep. They had eventually come to a certain understanding about Hikaru and each other.

"Nothing." Hikaru smiled, still blushing, "What's going on with you, you seem very anxious."

Her head cocked to one side as she changed the subject, the blush fading promptly. He banished the thoughts of Lantis from his mind. Hikaru would be disappointed in him if she knew that he didn't trust someone that she did.

Ferio looked at the ground.

"Tonight really shook me up."

"I know what you mean. It's weird to be a part of the robbery-to be on the other side- you know?"

She replaced her cap and faced the bank.

"They were very lucky that you happened to be there. The security system is so old, that the emergency system didn't even work." Hikaru wrapped an arm around his back in comfort, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there. You saved them. You did a good job."

Hikaru always knew how to cheer him up. They had been friends for years, having met while training, and he trusted her more than anyone. He needed help tracking down Fuu and knew that Hikaru would agree wholeheartedly. The two of them seemed to have bonded during questioning. If she knew anything about Fuu, than he might have a higher chance of finding her, and getting the answers he craved.

"Hikaru are we almost done here?" Ferio needed to talk to her now.

"Just about. Why? What's going on?"

Hikaru looked at him with curiosity written on her round face. He smiled at her sudden attentiveness. Sensing that something was wrong with him, Hikaru would drop everything to help. He was lucky to have her as a friend.

"I… That is… I just need to talk with you."

Usually eloquent, Ferio now stumbled to find words.

"Yeah, we're just about done. Let me turn in this last report, then we can go get some coffee." He nodded, and watched her weave in and out of the crowd toward a police car in the distance, her small form disappearing into the sea of people. Glancing again at the bank, he felt a frown mar his usually smiling face.

"Alright, lets blow this joint."

Hikaru had made record time and stood smiling at him. Shaking his head at how silly she looked in the uniform he started down the street. She bounded after him, a slight spring in her step. Turning the corner, he saw a small coffee house at the next corner.

"Is this alright?"

Ferio asked, opening the door for her. She giggled girlishly at the gentlemanly gesture and went inside. Dimly lit tables lined the walls, and large pieces of bright artwork looked down at the occupants. Several eyes followed them, Hikaru still in her police uniform, but after a few minutes their attentiveness dimmed. Ordering coffee, Ferio's black and strong, Hikaru's a hot chocolate with extra chocolate, they sat in a table nestled between the two back walls.

Feeling a sudden weight on his shoulders, Ferio let himself slump forward and rested his head briefly in his hands.

"Tonight didn't just shake me up because of the whole robbery." Ferio started, unsure of what to say, "That woman Fuu, something happened with her."

Hikaru remained quiet, letting him tell the story at his own pace.

He spoke at first haltingly, then at Hikaru's smiles of support his voice became quiet yet confident. A smile was brought to his face as he went even into the most minor of details. In particular Hikaru's eyebrows shot up in curiosity after he described how beautiful Fuu was for five minutes before realizing that she had met her only hours earlier. He blushed profusely then quickly moved on. As the story ended, he paused briefly before telling her about the second shot, the dying boy, and the bright light that healed him.

He stared into his coffee cup, unsure of how to end it.

"So, I… I chased her to the subway, and she got away. I'm so confused about what happened, and I need to talk with her."

Ferio looked at Hikaru, reading the open expression on her face.

"She healed that boy?" Ferio nodded, hoping that she would believe him, "I thought her story sounded a little fishy, but… Wow…"

Hikaru drank deeply from her now lukewarm hot chocolate, then set the cup down with a resounding clank. The noise rang through the quiet coffee house, and Ferio watched an embarrassed flush spread on her face. Shaking her head as if to dispel the moment from her mind, she looked at him with a renewed fever in her eyes.

"Anyways," She started, "Do you need me to help you track her down? That's why you told me right?"

He looked at the table guiltily and nodded. She knew how to read him like a book, and although he could do the same with her it was more than unnerving.

"Alright! Cause, I actually really liked her. She was so kind and quiet, talking to her made me feel…at peace. Weird huh?" She scratched her now scrunched up nose, "Well, we had to take down her address and everything, because she was a witness, so tomorrow we can start there. Is that what you were thinking?"

"That sounds great." Of course, he hadn't been thinking that, for some unknown reason he hadn't been able to think of anything. He glanced at his wrist watch. It was already midnight, "So we'll go after work then?"

She nodded, getting up and putting her coat on. Ferio picked up his light jacket and slipped it on his shoulders. Just thinking about seeing Fuu again made him shake with excitement. Fuu had made him a junkie. After just meeting her once, he needed her again, like a highly addictive drug. He pictured her curvy body, soft looking blonde hair, and gorgeous eyes. Feeling her soft body pressed up against his after her dizzy spell had been an amazing feeling. His breath had hitched and he had to consciously remove his unwilling arm from her shoulders.

"Ferio? Ferio?"

Ferio blinked and dismissed the memories for the moment. Hikaru stood in front of him waving her hands wildly.

"Almost lost you there, didn't I?"

She smiled wickedly, reading his thoughts yet again. He buttoned his coat, trying to find an excuse not to look Hikaru in the eyes. She took the lead out of the restaurant and stepped into the now chilled air. Breathing out small white puffs, Ferio wrapped his arms around his torso in an effort to keep warm. Putting an arm in the air to catch the next available cab she frowned as the first one sped by. Ferio stood next to her and put his own arm in the air, keeping the other close to his body.

"When are you moving?" He asked Hikaru.

At the moment she lived on the other side of the island, and gas prices, cab fares, and rent were not agreeing with her. Hikaru had been looking for a more closer, more spacious apartment to move into, and the last time they had chatted about it, she had several in mind.

"Well, actually I may visit one tomorrow if I have time. There is an apartment pretty close to the station that I read about in the paper looking for roommates. It'll hold four, and the two people living there are looking for two more. I always wanted roommates! It's even pet friendly!"

Ferio nodded. Hikaru would never move anywhere without her beloved dog, but finding apartments that housed dogs was tough. Her dog wasn't exactly a poodle either.

"I even talked to one of the roommates earlier today. She was so nice! I'm really excited."

Ferio watched another cab zoom by. Hikaru truly deserved the best. She was kind, sweet, and the most understanding person he had met in his entire life. Even though she had had so many difficulties in the past year, from apartment problems to a death in the family, she would always smile and show a keen resolve to move forward. Ferio admired her for that, not that he would ever tell her. She would only deny it profusely before becoming so embarrassed that she wouldn't be able to talk to him for days. A cab slowed down finally pulling over and Hikaru literally jumped up in joy. Opening the door for her, Ferio smiled at his adoptive sister. She sat down in the rubbery seat and turned to Ferio, her eyes unexpectedly serious.

"Don't worry Ferio. I'll help you in any way I can. Everything is going to work out."

Hearing those words brought a calming sensation to his mind and he messed up her hair affectionately.

"Goodnight." He shut the cab door and watched it pull away.

With a sigh he glanced at his watch again and put his other hand in the air. 12:30, and he had to be in office by 8. After another fifteen minutes, a second cab stopped. Shutting the door behind him, he sat for a moment deep in thought.

"Hey buddy." the cab driver's voice was raspy, "Where to?"

Sitting there Ferio realized that he was way to tense to go home and try to sleep. He would just toss and turn. His body needed sleep, but his head was ignoring it and adrenaline was still being pumped through his veins. Thinking briefly for a moment he gave a different address.

"210 on 11th and 3rd."

Sitting back into the grimy seat he watched the bright lights of the city roll by. Soft music the cabby was listening to wafted into the back seat, and the smell of perfume and B.O. hung in the air. The street was lined with cars and people still at this time of night. New York truly was a city that never slept. And Ferio knew only one other person who was prone to insomnia as much as he was. Hopefully she was around right now.

The cab stopped abruptly and Ferio caught himself with his hand on the seat in front of him. Paying the cabbie, he stepped out of the car and walked up the building's front steps. The building resided in a nice part of the city, and Ferio paused a moment to look out on the less busy street. Turning back toward the brick building he quickly found the name E. Random and buzzed the 8th floor. After waiting a few painstaking moments he heard a soft voice.

"Ferio, is that you?" Ferio smiled. She always knew when it was him.

"It's me."

The door went off loudly and Ferio entered the building. A large lobby with intricate rugs and large mirrors decorated the first floor. A desk that usually held an old deaf man named Earl was empty. Walking to the elevators he pressed the 'up' button and waited impatiently. This elevator for some reason always took forever.

He left the elevator and stepped into his sister's apartment. The entire floor was a large apartment, with a kitchen, 4 bedrooms, a living room, and a bath and a half. Decorated neatly in pink, brown, and light green the rooms felt open and inviting. With no lights on, Ferio saw a shaft of light from beneath the bathroom door, and could hear the shower running. Walking over to one of the couches' end tables, he picked up a picture of him and his sister from when they first met.

The shower stopped and Ferio relaxed onto the couch, waiting for her. She always did everything at the weirdest times. He had stopped in at two in the morning once to find her baking a cake.

After a few minutes the door cracked open. A slim back came into view, the body barely covered with a towel, and Ferio knew immediately that it wasn't his sister. His sister wasn't that tall, nor did she have the amazingly curvaceous body that this woman did. Swallowing he realized that he was immersed in the shadows, spying on his sister's roommate and she didn't have any idea. Hair in a towel, she lifted a hand and tucked a stray lock back into place. The small movement caused her towel to ride even higher and gave Ferio a dry throat. Her skin was ivory and flawless. He wished she would turn around.

Turning off the bathroom light, she walked to the end of the hall and went into the far right bedroom. The door closed and a soft light emitted from the door's gaps. Pausing a moment to get himself under control he pushed the image of the towel clad woman out of his mind and searched again for his sister. He pinched himself painfully. Why did a pretty girl always revert him back into a seventeen year old? If she had realized that he had been spying, even if unintentionally, he was sure that she wouldn't understand his situation. He didn't know any girl who would. A noise came from the kitchen, and he knocked lightly.

"You don't need to knock Ferio!"

Pushing open the wooden door, he peeked into the dimly lit room.

Emeraude looked up from the large chocolate sundae she was eating at the table. Hair pulled back in a braid, she wore a plain t-shirt for pajamas. It reached well beyond her knees, and Ferio knew that it was probably Zagato's. Like Hikaru, Emeraude's frame was tiny. Pulling out the chair across from her, he flipped it around and straddled it, leaning his head onto his forearms. Emeraude handed him a spoon and he dug into the other end of her sundae. With long blond hair, deep blue eyes, and amazingly petite stature, Emeraude and Ferio couldn't look less related.

They ate in silence, the sundae quickly disappearing. Chocolate dripped onto his chin, and he wiped it away haphazardly. Ferio licked his spoon as Emeraude picked up the now empty bowl and brought it over to the sink. She rinsed it in hot water and hummed softly to herself. Being around Hikaru was comforting, but being around his sister was the best feeling in the world. There was no pressure between them. He didn't have to say anything and neither did she. They could just sit in each other's presences and take comfort in that.

Having been separated when he was less than a year, Ferio was amazed to find out at eighteen that he had an older sister. At that age he hadn't even known that he was adopted. They had met at a small café, and talked for hours. Ever since that day, he never went more than a few days without seeing her. Looking back, he didn't want to think about what would have happened to him if she hadn't come into his life. He definitely wouldn't be in the service of protecting others. Emeraude was for a long time, his world. Strong and serious, he felt a need to protect her from her own sense of responsibility.

Ferio met Zagato 4 years after he had met Emeraude. Zagato had saved Emeraude from a mugger while she walked home a few weeks before, and they had hit it off immediately. When she introduced him to Ferio, things hadn't gone so smoothly. Even if he didn't exactly like the guy, Ferio was first to admit that Zagato was a good honest man. Not that it made him feel any better that she depended on Zagato and not him. It made him even angrier that he was jealous of that guy. She loaded the dirty bowl into the dishwasher, then moved out into the living room. Ferio followed and settled himself on the couch next to her.

"So, did Connie and Clara finally move out?"

Ferio remembered the loud roommates who had shared quarters with his sister for over six months. Connie was loud, annoying, and amazingly messy, while Clara was argumentative and bitchy. They hadn't gotten along in the least, and when each had announced plans to move out, Ferio had wholeheartedly agreed.

Emeraude nodded, and smiled. She had been nice to Connie and Clara, but Ferio could see the stress they had caused her. Because of her sense of duty, she had felt that it wasn't right to ask them to leave. Those two roommates he was glad to see gone.

"And what about the other one?"

Ferio had never met his sister's fourth roommate. She was an early riser and never was up or around when he dropped by for a visit. Of course he had just seen her in a towel, but he didn't really consider that a formal introduction, considering that all he saw was a good amount of flesh and none of it was her face.

"She's okay. Drawn a little thin I think. Work I guess was hard today, but she didn't really elaborate." Emeraude frowned at her last statement. Emeraude seemed to really like her last roommate, but her roommate wasn't exactly the most friendly person.

"Little bird doesn't like to talk a lot." She smiled at the nickname her roommate had acquired, "But, I'm working on her. I just know she wants to sing."

Ferio sunk lower into the couch and let his head fall back. His eyes closed, and he once again felt the weight of the day on his shoulders.

"I know you will sis. You can do anything."

And the statement was true. Ferio knew that whatever Emeraude put her mind to, she could accomplish. She was that driven, and that talented. And he was the luckiest brother in the world to have someone like her. He felt her small hand on his knee, and cracked an eye open.

"Your tired, you need to rest. What time do you have to be into work tomorrow?"

Emeraude's voice was soft but unyielding. Like Ferio, she felt an unequaled need to protect her sibling, even if it was from himself and his horrible habits. It didn't matter to her that she had nearly all the same habits as him.

"Eight." He croaked out in a tired and strained voice.

"Its past 2." An edge of annoyance had crept into her voice as she stood up and straightened her messy braid.

"I know."

"Well," she plopped down next to him and brushed his hair affectionately out of his eyes. It didn't matter that he was 23 and a grown man, all she could see when she looked at him was a little brother. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Emeraude nodded before sitting back and flipping on the TV. Watching a late night rerun of some sitcom, they sat in silence. If he didn't want to talk about it, than Emeraude wouldn't press him.

"I've gotten some applications for the two empty rooms." she spoke in flat uninteresting voice, her eyes never leaving the TV. "Hopefully I'll have two new roommates by the end of the month."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and saw a small smile on her face.

"I really like some of the applicants." she flipped onto her side and rested her head on the arm of the couch, using an afghan on the back of it as a blanket. He slouched even lower and rested his head on a hand.

"Cool."

Sitting next to her, they watched the old sitcom and then the one after it. Glancing at the clock, he groaned at the time. It was nearly 4. Ferio stood up slowly and stretched trying to work out his tense knotted muscles. He would be feeling tonight tomorrow morning.

"Hey Emer-"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw her eyes fastened shut, and drool in the corner of her mouth. Her tiny hands were balled into fists as she clenched the afghan in a death grip. Ferio straightened the afghan so it covered her feet, and smiled at the funny image she made. No one would believe that this girl who looked no older than 13 was actually 27. Leaning over he kissed her on the forehead, before letting himself out of the apartment, taking careful heed to lock the door.

The cool January wind bit at Ferio's heels as he strolled down the street. Street lamps lined the quiet car-less road, and his own ghost like breath was like a jack hammer in the still night. There was no way a cabbie would be wandering around in this area, and he walked toward a busier intersection hoping to find better luck.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ferio finally found a cab, and got home. He strolled up the stairs to the second floor where his apartment was, and let himself in with a resounding 'click' of the key. Walking through the dark rooms, he stumbled into his bedroom. Ferio didn't bother to turn on the light. Kicking off his shoes and pants his hand froze when it reached to take off his coat. Out of the pocket he pulled out the object, not needing the light to know that it was a size 7 emerald green pump. Ferio let his fingers brush over the material, and allowed himself to picture her in his mind. Trying to remember how her weight had felt when he supported her, he wondered briefly how soft her skin was.

Fuu, standing behind the service counter, her large green eyes eyeing the clock longingly. It wasn't an image he would soon forget. There was just something about her that he couldn't explain. More than anything in the world, he felt an incontrollable urge to protect her.

Working his hand, he tried to relieve the stiffness that had set in. The fact that she had retreated from him, hurt him in more ways than one. Couldn't she see that all he wanted was to keep her safe? Acting as if she was a deer caught in headlights, she fled blindly. She had escaped, and his anger was more than a little irrepressible. His hand had suffered unfortunately from his lack of control. He wouldn't be punching another wall anytime soon.

He put the shoe on his nightstand and finished taking of his jacket and shirt. He threw the pile of clothing into the hamper, not even bothering to see if his aim was accurate. Struggling under the sheets in only a pair of boxers, he eyed the shoe once more.

Tomorrow he would hopefully come face to face with the intriguing Fuu once more. He was determined this time to not let her escape. She affected him like no other woman ever had. Ferio needed to see her, needed to have her trust. In only a short amount of time she seemed to have gotten a hold off something deep within him. He would get to the bottom of this if only for his sanity. Because without her, he surely would lose what little control he had on it. No one, not even Hikaru or his sister made him feel this way. They were like sisters, they were family. Fuu was nothing of the sort. He burned for Fuu's touch, her smile, the light she radiated. It was like he was stuck in a twisted Cinderella story, and until he returned the lost shoe, and the last page was turned, he couldn't rest.

Rolling over, he attempted to extinguish his thoughts. There was no way he would be able to fall asleep thinking about Fuu. He laughed for a second at his own foolishness, like he would actually be able to not think of Fuu. When he shut his eyes, it was her face that he longed to see, and when he breathed it was her sent of lilacs that he longed to smell. Ferio glanced at his alarm clock, wondering if he would be able to squeeze in a few hours of sleep. It read 7 am.

Ferio threw the sheets to the floor, and stood up stiffly. Hopefully a cold shower would shake the exhausted feeling from his bones. Sighing heavily he glanced out his window. Morning light filtered through, and he squinted his eyes against the bright rays.

Once again Ferio had suffered from a case of all night insomnia.

Alright guys, I know this chapter there wasn't very much if any Fuu/Ferio. Don't worry, the next chapter should be chocked full of F/F goodness.

Fuu43


	3. It's Electric

Author's Note- Alright time for Chapter 3. Lots of FF like a promised! Although… it is a little angst-but not really….Anyway, I also wanted to thank yet again every single person who has taken time out of their busy schedules to review my story. It means the world to me! So- please keep them coming! Plus- sorry this is so late, had some problems writing the end to my satisfaction, but I _really _enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer- Nope, not me…sorry not me. Chapter 3 

It's Electric

Fuu opened her eyes at the sound of a car honking outside. Gazing up with unfocused eyes, she stared at the white ceiling, trying not to think of anything. Light filtered through her open window and splashed rainbows across the furniture and walls. Shelves filled with books lined the walls, her dresser covered with old favorites that were so worn that the titles on many were unreadable. Besides a multitude of books, nothing else of personal value filled the room. Fuu knew it was easier if reminders of home were kept out of view, if kept at all. She had once tried unsuccessfully to throw the old photos away, but after reducing herself to tears stuffed them into a shoebox and threw them under her bed. They were the only link she allowed herself to the past.

She sat up carefully and groaned at the stiff pain that wracked her body. Glancing at the clock she sighed. It was 7, and she hadn't gotten to sleep until after 2. If that toss and turn of a night could be called sleep. All she had been able to do last night was think of the past, and of him. She had taken a long shower, trying to soothe her aching body and racing mind, and although the hot water had helped her body, nothing seemed to be able to still her mind. He danced behind her eyelids, waiting for the right moment to sneak into her thoughts. Him and that amazingly cute smirk. She put a hand to her head. He was the enemy! She couldn't think of him as anything else. Hopefully she wouldn't even see him again. Although, when she thought of that possibility, a slight ache filled her heart.

Putting her feet on the hard wood floor, she winced at the cold feeling. Staggering to her feet, she ignored the cold and walked to the nearest dresser. Grabbing her glasses, she put them on haphazardly. Pulling out an old pink sweater and jeans, she threw them on her bed. Fuu pulled her nightgown over her head, and for the first time looked closely at her body. A bruise alarmingly larger than her fist covered the left side of her chest. Bringing her hand to the purple splotch just above her breast, she touched it carefully. The soft touch was more than her body could handle though, and she fell to the floor, nearly blacking out. Taking deep breaths she wiped a stray hair from her face before standing up again. Her stomach lurched and praying that Emeraude was still asleep, Fuu raced to the bathroom. The hall was thankfully empty, and after a nice long talk with the toilet, she finally got her body back under control. She hadn't even eaten anything since last night, and was amazed there was anything left to come up.

Standing on shaking feet she glared at her reflection from under her bangs. Dark circles lined her eyes and her skin was blotchy looking and clammy to the touch. It was official. Not only did she feel like crap, but she also looked like crap. Wrapping a towel around her body, Fuu made the journey back to her room. Even though she felt awful, there was too much work to be done. She changed and made her way down the hall and to the kitchen. Looking at food however, made her nauseas again. She wouldn't be able to hold anything down. Fuu retreated into the living room, picking up a favorite novel in her room first.

Sitting down on one of the couches, she opened the book and turned to one of her favorite chapters. The heroine was stuck in a cave, angry wolves were all about, and her only hope was the dashing young love interest. She had read the scene hundreds of times, and it was still her favorite. Replaying the scene in her mind she leaned against the couch and closed her eyes. Of course, she was always the heroine, fighting for her life in an absurdly low cut dress. The hero was always one of the many attractive movie stars that was young and hot. Fuu played the scene out in her mind, smiling at the absurdity of it all. Finally, the darkness lifted, the wolves were scared away, and she raced toward the leading man whom she was destined to be with. Arms outstretched he pulled her close, his body softly enfolding her in a tight embrace. Pulling away she looked up into his face.

Ferio looked down at her, eyes full of mischief and something else that she couldn't quite make out. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization that it was him, and though she willed her body to move, it refused. His arms were strong and his chest like a rock. He leaned toward her, and she couldn't help but go up on her tip toes. His lips met hers tenderly, and just when Fuu thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest, she started and opened her eyes.

Looking at the clock, she groaned out load. It was 8:30 and she had fallen asleep. Picking the book up from her lap she set it on the end table. Rubbing her temples she blushed at the dream she had just had. What had gotten into her lately? Every time she allowed her mind to wander, it went straight to Ferio. She'd never had that problem with strangers before. Family yes, but to her strangers were more often than not a nuisance. She smiled again as she remembered the way Ferio had asked for a pen. Indignant at the time, now all she felt about the situation was a warm fluffy feeling.

The kitchen door opened, and Emeraude walked in dressed for work, her body barely visible through the scarf and parka she wore. Emeraude hated the cold weather.

"Good morning." her voice was pleasant, if a little muffled, "Sorry I didn't wake you, you looked like you could use the sleep."

Fuu nodded. If she thought she didn't look good, she wondered how horrible she looked to those around her. Fuu picked up her book again, and headed back to her room. She didn't want to seem rude, but she had to get going. Besides, lately Emeraude had been able to get Fuu to open up about certain things, and she couldn't risk spilling the beans because she was a little emotionally unstable at the moment.

"Wait." Emeraude spoke quickly, and Fuu turned, "Are you okay?"

The voice was questioning, but not pushy. Fuu could feel tears pool at the back of her eyes. Was she okay? Was she alright? No! Of course she wasn't okay. She lost her family, her friends, everyone she'd ever cared about, and now some stranger whom she couldn't figure out knew about her secret. And she was having dreams about him! She was not okay!

"I'm fine."

The hollow words sounded false even to her ears, but Emeraude only nodded.

"Well, I should be home around six. Do you want to get dinner or something? My treat?"

Fuu forced a smile, part of her wishing that Emeraude hadn't dropped the subject so quickly.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back. That's okay, I'm sure Zagato will be more than happy to eat with you. Maybe next time."

Emeraude smiled back, but Fuu could tell it was false. Emeraude left, the door clanking behind her, and Fuu once again berated herself. She was a horrible person. Why did her roommate have to be so nice?

Fuu had been planning on going to her room, but instead she took a slight detour into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she pinched her cheeks in an effort to restore some color. It was useless. She was a living corpse. Throwing on a jacket, she made her way out into the biting cold.

Taking the local subway, she sat in the last box, and waited for the fourth stop. People littered the car, each lost in their own thoughts, and Fuu shut her eyes in contemplation. This wasn't something that she was looking forward to, but it had to be done. Stepping out into the cold once more, she turned the block and walked with stiff limbs.

She stood outside the bank, hesitating before going inside. Less than 24 hours ago, events in this place had changed her life. Fuu wondered if anyone walking by could see it on her. If it was obvious that she was robbed, that she was a freak. Tightening her arms around herself, she clenched her fists in determination and went inside. Light elevator-like music wafted throughout the warm building, the words inaudible. People milled about, filling out forms and keeping to themselves. Behind the counter, a sea of green worked leisurely, counting out change and making deposits. It was as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened last night.

The blood that had stained the floors was gone, and all that was left was the light smell of disinfectant. She looked at the station that she usually worked at, the one that she had been at last night. When she was at home, the whole thing had seemed surreal, but now that she was back, she could feel her heart race, and the gravity of the situation weigh in on her. It was still to hard to think about, and though she knew that it was unhealthy to not face it, at the moment she couldn't. Unconsciously her hand strayed to the large hidden bruise. It still hurt. Walking up to the only teller not helping someone, she tried her best to smile at Mary.

Mary was not her favorite coworker. She was loud, brash, and a horrible gossiper. With bleach blond hair, and way to much makeup, her and Fuu were polar opposites. At seeing Fuu, Mary's eyes lit up like it was Christmas, and Fuu shrank back, her smile dying on her face. She should have waited for one of the other tellers.

"Fuu! Oh my Lord! It is you! You know, everyone is talking about it. Are you okay!?"

Mary's eyes skimmed over Fuu, and Fuu knew that Mary was only asking because she wanted to hear about how awful she was. How traumatic the experience was for her. Mary could just look at Fuu to figure out how she was doing.

"I'm doing fine." she spoke softly, "Is Kurt in?"

Mary scowled at Fuu's lack of explanation.

"Yeah, he's in. I'll go get him." She turned and walked into the back for the manager, pausing several times to whisper into different peoples ears. Fuu felt all eyes turn on her, and she looked at the floor. Today was not starting out very promising.

After being ushered into his office, Fuu immediately got down to business. Kurt was surprisingly understanding when Fuu told him that she would no longer be able to work there. He nodded knowingly and offered to write references if she needed them. Thanking him profusely she got up to leave, thankful that he hadn't commented on how pale she looked, or how much her hands shook. She didn't know if she would ever be able to enter a bank again without looking over her shoulder.

Walking down the street, Fuu stopped at a vender for a pretzel and coffee. It was already past noon, and she felt her stomach was finally starting to act normal. Eating it daintily she licked the salt off her fingers before getting down to business again. She wouldn't survive the month without a job, and set herself up for the task of finding another. Stopping at different department stores and restaurants she filled out and collected over 20 applications by the time she was done. She nearly walked into a bank as well, but found that she couldn't bring herself to enter the building. In fact, just trying nearly brought up the pretzel that she had just eaten.

The cold started to get to her, and she called it quits for the day. Rubbing her hands together, she got onto the subway, the whole time wishing that she had worn gloves. Her face was slightly numb and she worked her mouth in an effort to warm it up. The temperature was dropping as darkness fell on the city, and Fuu was looking forward to being inside a warm room. Being just past 5, the subway was jam packed with people on their way home from work. Shying away as best she could, she was thankful when it came to her stop.

Pushing past everyone she fought her way off the subway, and began the short walk to her house. Feeling a slight dampness on her face, she looked up at the sky. Snowflakes fell onto her nose and eyelashes, and she smiled her first genuine smile in a long time. Pausing a moment, she watched the light snowfall land on street lamps, buildings, and people. Letting herself into the complex, she waved at Earl, who was watching television. He waved vaguely with one hand, but kept his eyes glued to the screen. Waiting for the elevator, she listened to the news program that Earl was enthralled with.

"And just to let everyone know that tonight is a great night to stay in and hunker down. The storm should hit around 6 and last throughout the night, creating 8-10 inches in snowfall. In other news Robin has recently-"

The elevator binged and Fuu stopped listening to the news anchor. She hoped that Emeraude had gotten home early, being stuck in a storm was awful. Stepping in Fuu leaned against the wall and shut her eyes. She hadn't realized how tired she was.

Fuu opened the door haphazardly and took off her now soaked boots. Scrunching her toes she realized that her boots had leaked, and the socks needing changing as well. Having wet toes was a pet peeve of hers. Looking down, she noticed a pair of men's shoes next to Emeraude's. Figuring that Zagato had come by for dinner she walked to her room and shut the door. Taking off the sopping socks she put on her favorite pair of bunny slippers and sighed at the warm feeling. Having warm feet really was the best feeling.

Pulling off her jeans and sweatshirt she opted for sweat pants, a tank top, and a zip up sweater. Fuu called it "the comfy look". She looked down at herself, and noticed that the bruise was visible above the neck of her tank. Zipping up the sweater, she couldn't wait for the bruise to fade. Sitting on the bed, she felt a resounding growl resonate from her stomach, and knew that she needed food. Biting her lip she thought about what to do. She didn't really want to bother Emeraude and Zagato, who were undoubtedly in the kitchen. It wasn't that she didn't like Zagato, but she didn't want to be invited to dinner. Right now, she just needed to be alone. Her stomach growled again in protest, and Fuu gave in with a large sigh.

She ambled over to the kitchen at a slow pace, not really wanting to face Emeraude or Zagato. Standing in front of the door, she listened for voices. Low and inaudible, she didn't know what they were talking about. Biting her lip in determination, Fuu took a deep breath and opened the door.

Emeraude stood at the stove, a boiling pot of noodles and sauce cooking in front of her. She smiled at Fuu warmly, and Fuu smiled back. She was glad that Emeraude had gotten home safely. Emeraude grasped the wooden spoon laying on the counter, and put her attention into stirring the half cooked dinner. Looked like pasta was on the menu. Turning to Zagato, she fixed a polite smile to her face. Zagato was a nice guy, and even if she didn't want to talk, she would do her best to at least no be rude. The smile died and her mouth opened in shock when she saw green hair. It wasn't possible. There was no way it could be. Thinking she was hallucinating, she blinked again. He didn't move. She stifled the scream that was threatening to explode from her. Ferio was sitting in her kitchen, a mirrored look of shock on his face. Ferio-was-in-her-kitchen! Her mouth which was already gaping, fell open even more.

"Fuu?"

His eyes seemed more golden than she remembered, and his deep voice rolled over her like silk.

"Oh shit."

Her voice was little more than a whisper in the now quiet room. Emeraude looked startled at Fuu. Fuu rarely if ever swore, finding curse words vulgar and not needed. Fuu had swore not even meaning to, the situation becoming more than she could take. Emeraude glanced between the two of them, unsure of their connection.

Fuu took a hesitant step back. Of all the horrible things that she thought could have happened, this wasn't even on the list. Why was he here? How did Emeraude know him? Through the haze that clouded her mind, only one thing was relevant. She had to get away. Taking another step back she bumped into the now closed kitchen door. This was not happening! Her breath came out in gasps, and she unexpectedly felt very dizzy. Putting a hand to her head, she watched Ferio like a hawk. He stood slowly, the slight movement making her even dizzier.

Her legs were like jelly beneath her, and she pitched forward unable to stop herself. Cursing her weakness, she closed her eyes, and braced herself for impact with the floor. Instead she felt strong arms around her, and landed on something soft. Trying to get her breathing under control, her nose caught the smell of leather. Cracking open a lid, she looked at what she had landed on. Ferio lay underneath her, his arms around her body in a protective gesture. Fuu's face rested in the crook of his neck, and without realizing it, she leaned forward breathing his scent in again. He smelled great. Her heart beat had slowed, and she lay unmoving on top of his body.

She rested there, and for once just let herself enjoy the moment. Something about Ferio disarmed her completely. When around him, she had the horrible urge to just spill all her secrets, to lessen her burden. Being so close to him was wonderful and she blushed at the close contact. She was sprawled out on him, and even through her clothes she could feel the heat of his body. Fuu hadn't let herself get this close to someone in a long time. Coming to the conclusion that she shouldn't lay there forever, she shifted her weight. His grip tightened on her for a second, and she felt her entire body pressed flush against him. The blush which before had been a slight, exploded across her face. Fuu's breath caught in her throat, and she squeezed her hands on the collar of his shirt in an effort to control herself. A moment later his hands left her, and she sat up quickly.

Clamoring completely off of him, she stood on shaky feet. What had she been thinking? She could not allow anything like that to happen again. What had happened to her escape plan? Fuu knew a blush still stained her face, and she looked at her feet in embarrassment. Plastic bunny eyes stared up at her sympathetically. Her blush which had finally begun to fade come back with a vengeance when she realized that she was seeing Ferio while wearing her Mr. Bunny slippers. Not that she wanted to impress him or anything. Ferio got up, and let his hands travel through his disheveled green hair. Fuu glanced at him from beneath her bangs. He looked shaken.

"Are you okay?"

His voice was rough. Emeraude looked between the two of them, her eyebrows scrunched up in thought. The pasta now unattended, she turned from one to the other.

"Do you guys no each other?"

Her voice was confused. Not that Fuu could blame her. She had just made a complete fool of herself, falling- having Ferio catch her- and then just lying on him like it was the natural thing to do!

"No." Fuu said, just as Ferio piped in with a clear 'Yes.'

Emeraude frowned and looked at them again, her expression of confusion turning into one of annoyance.

"Are you guys not telling me something?"

Fuu put a hand on her forehead. Now Emeraude would hate her. The idea of Emeraude hating her was too much for her to bear. Emeraude was the closest thing to a friend that Fuu had. And although she knew it was safest to have no close friends, she couldn't cut herself away from everyone.

"Emeraude, it isn't like that!"

Fuu took a step toward her, ignoring Ferio altogether.

"We just… ran into each other last night." The excuse was one of the lamest she had ever come up with, and she felt the need to fix it. "Not like ran into each other, like literally, but I saw him at work and…" She stopped mid ramble.

Fuu hadn't made this big of a fool off herself in years. What had she been thinking, trying to explain herself? Wasn't she not supposed to care? Shutting her eyes, she wished the world would just disappear.

"Ferio?"

Emeraude's voice cut through Fuu's mind like a knife.

"Sis, could just leave us alone for a little bit okay?" Ferio's voice was gentle yet persistent.

Fuu's mouth hung open, unsaid words pouring out. They were siblings? Emeraude always talked about her brother the cop, but the coincidence that Ferio was that brother was astonishing. What was the chance that the one cop who saved her life, who discovered her secret, was also her roommate's only brother? Emeraude could not leave Fuu alone with Ferio. Fuu didn't want to have to face Ferio alone. Snapping her head up, she looked at Emeraude with alarm., a small pathetic noise emitting from the back of her throat. Emeraude watched Ferio carefully, and nodded. Fuu's stomach lurched.

"Alright. I'll leave for a while, but I want to know what's going on."

She turned the stove on low before sliding around the kitchen table. Resting a hand on Fuu's shoulder she leaned close to Fuu's ear.

"It'll be alright, Im not sure what is going on with you and my brother, but he is a good person. It'll be okay."

Emeraude turned away and started out of the kitchen.

Fuu couldn't believe she was leaving. Why did she ever decide that she needed to eat? Why hadn't she just stayed in her room all night? Wanting to escape, Fuu grabbed the door after Emeraude and wretched it open.

"I don't think so."

Ferio's voice came out as steel, his hand forcing the door closed. Facing the door still, Fuu's eyes widened when his other hand rested on the opposite side of her head. Trapped between his arms, she thought vainly of an escape route. There was no way that he was going to let her go without some sort of explanation. And now that he knew where she lived, her only place of sanctuary had been stolen. Fuu wasn't clear on what to do, but she did know the first thing she needed was to get out of his grasp. She would escape from Ferio, leave the city, pick up her ties once more and resettle somewhere else. Twisting in his arms she faced him with a look of defiance. She would stick to her original story-That he had just imagined it all. She prayed that he would just believe her and drop it.

Looking into his eyes the words froze in her mouth. Determination shone in them, as well as concern. Feeling her body start to tremble, she tried to look away, but couldn't. That was when she realized the horrible truth. She didn't hate him, she didn't hate him in the least. Not only did she not hate him, she found herself unexplainably attracted to him. She had try to brush it off as just worry and hate, but her subconscious had known the truth the entire time. He hadn't screamed or gotten angry when she had shown him her power. He didn't call her a freak, or try to harm her. He had only been curious and confused. He had covered for her, lied to his own people, risked his life…for her. No one had effected her this much since she had moved there, and she wished deep inside herself that he felt the same way about her.

But she couldn't feel this way. She couldn't care for him. Fuu wasn't supposed to care for anyone. It hadn't worked in the past, and it wouldn't work now. Her own parents had turned on her, thrown her away like a broken doll, and a part of her was unsure she could ever trust anyone again with her heart. She couldn't survive being that hurt again.

His eyes softened as if reading her thoughts, and Fuu bit her lip trying to sort out her feelings.

Surprising both Ferio, and herself, she tentatively stepped forward into his embrace. Sometimes it was too much, to have to guard her heart. Giving in to a desire she wasn't aware of, she wrapped her hands around his waist and pushed her now tearful face into the crook of his neck.

_Just for a moment, _she told herself, while she got a grip on the fact that this wasn't meant to be. Just for a moment she would pretend that everything was going to be okay, and that they would live happily ever after.

Her tears continued to soak his skin, and the collar of his shirt, and Fuu tried to remember when she had started crying. She felt his arms enfold her in a tight embrace, and she leaned more deeply into him.

"Your going to be fine. I wont get angry, I wont do anything but listen."

His head rested on top of hers, and she felt the vibrations of his voice throughout her body. How was it that when he said that she believed him completely? Pulling her head back, he wiped the tears from her eyes. He tugged at her chin, and she glanced at him under dark eyelashes. Allowing her face to be tilted, she looked into his perceptive eyes, torn on the inside.

She didn't know what to do. Fuu was afraid to completely divulge a secret that she had been keeping for years. She was also terrified that when she told him, his opinion of her would change to one of disgust. Her hands tightened on his shirt as she spoke her deepest fear.

"You'll… you'll hate me."

Her voice was broken and raw. She didn't want to be hated. Her parent's eyes had turned hard as stone the moment they found out her secret. The years of love and understanding gone in an instant. That had been the worst day of her life. Fuu didn't want to see anyone else she cared for watch her with such loathing. If his eyes turned to on her in disgust, she wasn't sure she could take it.

"I could never hate you Fuu."

The words were soft, but to Fuu they rang loud and clear. His voice was filled with conviction, and her heart thumped loudly in her ears as they replayed in her mind. He accepted her without even knowing what she was. How could he do that when her own parents had known her their entire lives and still didn't except her? More tears fell from her eyes, and she felt a huge weight suddenly lift. Ferio didn't care that she was a freak. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so relieved.

His eyes shifted subtly, sharpening on her face and she felt a change in the room. The air felt charged and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She wasn't sure what was coming, but she held her breath in anticipation. His head bent toward hers, and she went up on her tiptoes.

Ferio's kissed her softly and sweetly, and she shyly kissed him back. It was amazing, and she pushed herself closer to him surprising him with her boldness. The dream she had dreamt hours ago fell miserably short of this experience, and she never wanted it to end. His hand touched the back of her neck gently, and he deepened the kiss.

Needing breath Fuu pulled away regrettably, resting her forehead in the crook of his neck again. She could feel his pulse race, and knew hers was as well. Fuu took deep breaths as she tried to grasp the situation.

"Wow."

He whispered, his own breath staggered.

"That was," her voice came out as a throaty whisper, her own ears not recognizing it, "Electric."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There you go, hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking 2 more chapters.....next time.....Fuu tells Ferio all about it- and what? Someone is trying to hurt Fuu???? Who? And why?? ; )

PS-I can't figure out how to make my spacing a little more staggered- can anyone help?


	4. Her Story

Author's Note- First and foremost- I am sooo sorry about the lateness. Lately work has been a 24/7 thing, but I promise you'll never have to wait this long again…. Thank you everyone for your patience! To make it up, I made this chapter especially long!- and the next chap will hopefully come pretty soon. Your responses have rocked my face off! Well, I know I said that this was the 2nd to the last chapter, but I was wrong-2 more after this…. Depending on how well this one goes over, there may be a sequel. (ohhhhhhh)

Disclaimer- Yeah, I wish…

Chapter 4

Her Story

Ferio pulled away from Fuu, his breathing ragged and his body shaking. Not having spoken for what seemed like hours, instead he clung to her lips and body, afraid that she might disappear, afraid that his lack of sleep was playing a devious trick on him. His hands roamed over her now familiar frame, Fuu's fingers clutching the back of his shirt in a death grip even as a soft moan escaped her lips. Ferio smiled against her mouth, and felt hers grin in response. Kissing the corners of her mouth, he gazed at her flushed face, allowing his eyes to drink their fill of her tousled hair, pretty eyes, and swollen lips. She was the most amazing and bewitching woman he had ever met.

He had gone over to his sister's on a whim after Hikaru's and his plan of house shopping and Fuu finding had been dashed by the weather report. Having resigned himself for the day, Emeraude's invitation for dinner and a 'sleep over' he had immediately accepted. Zagato had been unexpectedly called away for business, and Ferio hated the idea of leaving his sister alone during such a vicious storm. Besides, considering the insomnia he would more than likely be facing, being with another insomniac would be welcome.

Emeraude was quiet and aloof when Ferio arrived, and he had know without a doubt that something was wrong. Asking her outright, she prompted back with a simple answer. Something was very wrong her roommate 'Little Bird.' Nodding his head, he had briefly thought of his bathroom encounter with the elusive Little Bird the night before. After that, they had talked about nothing in particular, and when he heard the door open and saw Fuu standing there looking petrified, he thought that he had somehow fallen into a cruel sleep.

She had tried to run away, tried to escape his grasp, but there wasn't any way that he would have allowed it. Fuu fainted shortly after seeing him, and Ferio's heart nearly leapt from his chest at the sight of her falling. She was delicate, and when he held her against his body while she stirred to consciousness, he was struck with the need to guard her from the harsh world. Ferio knew the moment that she awoke, her body stiffening than sinking into him. His body had responded instantly, and he fought to control it, even as she snuggled closer to him. When she shifted her weight, all Ferio could do was stifle a groan, his body being more effected every second by the blonde beauty that was sprawled on top of him. Making the decision that attacking her in front of his sister was not the best idea, he regretfully untangled her long supple limbs from his.

He had her again, and was determined that this time she would not get away. When she started to cry, Ferio knew that his grasp on reason was slipping, the tears ripping through him like bullets. He was more convinced than ever that Fuu needed his protection. She had thought that he was capable of hating her, thought that if he knew the truth he would hate her. Didn't she understand that in that last 48 hours he had become obsessed with her? That to hate her was something it was impossible for him to do? She had become more than a drug for him, she had taken the form of a reason to be. It took all he was to not grab her instantly and kiss the tears away. Not wanting to scare her, he had held his ground and waited for her decision. His chest convulsed painfully when she stepped into his arms, and for the first time he felt a deep ache in his heart filled.

Now holding Fuu close to him, he realized that he couldn't bring himself to let her go. Not now, not ever. He had been exposed to a mind numbing bliss that her very presence made him experience. Never having felt this strongly about someone he barely knew, Ferio clung to her tightly, molding her body to his. She buried her face into his neck and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Seeing her cry and struggle internally to let someone in, to trust, had nearly broken him. He didn't know what had happened to her in the past, but he cursed the people that had caused her to hate herself so much. She shifted against him, and he felt his body react for what seemed the hundredth time. He wondered briefly what she would do if she knew how much she affected him.

Disengaging himself from her arms, he held her hand and lead her to the kitchen table. Setting her down in a chair, he kissed her cheek tenderly, before moving toward the stove. Dinner wasn't going to fix itself, and he needed to distance himself from her before he acted without thinking. And at the moment, his body definitely wanted to revert back into a raging hormonal teenager that he once was. Fuu got under his skin like no one else, and he didn't want to risk scaring her away. Somehow he had to get her to realize what he had just began to. That he couldn't live without her. And he prayed that she felt the same way.

Turning the stove back up, he glanced at her from under heavy bangs. She sat, ankles crossed, hands sitting demurely in her lap, her eyes on the shaking fingers she tried desperately to still. She was beyond a doubt frazzled, and Ferio knew that she had been shaken by the experience as much as he had been. His own hands refusing to still, he mixed the noodles impatiently. Trying not to let her realize he was studying her, he let his eyes take in her appearance. She wore black cloth pants, and a lavender zip up sweater. Her hair hung around her head, messy, but still an angel's halo. Dark circles under Fuu's eyes stood out on her exceptionally pale face, and she shivered at the loss of his body heat. Not meeting his eyes she played with the ties on her sweater, deep in thought. She looked like she'd been through quite a bit in the last 24 hours. He watched her hands, taking in every move she made, trying to read her thoughts.

"I'm sorry that I was so mean to you." Her voice was like silk, and Ferio met her now apologetic eyes, "I didn't have the right to be so cruel."

He frowned, "You don't need to apologize, you were just worried about everything that happened, and what the impact on you would be."

Fuu nodded softly at him, a hand tucking a stray lock behind her ears. Biting her lip, Ferio watched her get lost once more in thought. He tasted a noodle, the pasta finally finished. Draining them in a strainer set over the sink, Ferio allowed the silence between them to stretch.

"So, I suppose you want answers." Fuu's voice was barely audible and filled with misery, the ties on her sweater pulled taut in a testimony to her shot nerves.

Taking slow deliberate steps to her hunched form, he left the sink and kneeled in front of her prone figure, placing his hands over hers. He noticed how her hands stilled beneath his, and watched with adoration as her head slowly tilted up level to his. How had he survived without her? Placing a hand on her cheek, his heart skipped a beat as she seemed to unknowingly lean into it. Already he wanted to feel his lips on hers again. Suppressing the urge, he instead let his thumb brush over them. He couldn't take the brutal ness that she incurred biting her lip.

"When your ready to tell me, you can tell me." He made his voice low and comforting, "I know that whatever you have to say wont change my feelings."

And he knew it wouldn't. What she had done for that small boy in the bank was nothing short of a miracle.

She smiled then, and Ferio felt his chest contract. Standing back up, he dished her a portion of pasta and set it in front of her. As if a ravenous wolf had suddenly possessed her, he watched in amazement as she devoured the food. Sitting next to her, he handed her a glass of milk. Gratefully accepting, she drank nearly half of it in one gulp. Setting the cup down with a resounding clank, she once again plundered the pasta. Although he never wanted this moment to end, as each minute passed, he knew his sister was getting impatient. They had been alone for nearly an hour after all, and Emeraude still hadn't eaten dinner. Heavily sighing, he didn't delay the inevitable.

"Fuu," she looked up from her plate, "Do you mind if I go get Emeraude? She hasn't eaten dinner yet."

Fuu gazed up at him, an expression of fear suddenly crossing her face. Looking down at her plate, Ferio watched her, struggling to find out what had suddenly darkened her mood. She poked at the pasta, her appetite seemingly gone. Needing to see her eyes, his hand encircled her waist and pulled her from her chair and onto his lap. Fuu made a soft 'eep' noise before relaxing, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She sat quietly, still clutching the fork in her hand. He felt the wetness of tears on the collar of his shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"Please," her voice had a desperate edge, "Please don't tell your sister."

Ferio's brows knit in concentration. So his guess was correct. His sister had no idea. He recalled the small fragments of information that Emeraude had passed onto him about her roommate. She was polite, kept to herself, and avoided large groups of people. And no matter what Emeraude did, her roommate refused to open up to her. Stroking Fuu's back he tried to imagine the life that she had been leading. A life in which every moment of every day was concentrated on keeping her distance from those around her. A life filled with the fear of rejection and the bitter sting of self loathing. He admired her strength and resolve, but knew that it was time for her to break free from such awful feelings.

"How long? How long have you kept yourself hidden from the world?"

The question he imposed was said with a note of sadness. He hated the world at that moment. Hated the shallowness of society, and the hypocrisy of people.

Fuu's head lifted from his shoulder, looking at him through the eyes of someone who had seen the darker side of the human spirit. Pulling her back to his chest, he tucked her head once again under his.

"Don't worry Fuu. I won't tell her."

Feeling her relax against him, he set her back down and stood up. Wiping the tears from her cheeks he smiled impishly at her.

"I'll go get Emeraude."

Looking back at her before he exited the room, he watched her try to compose herself. Fixing her sweater, she peeked at him sheepishly, her face clear of the worry that had stained it moments ago. Glancing down at his own appearance, he blushed at how disorderly he looked. Straightening his own shirt, he walked out of the room hesitantly, not wanting to be away from Fuu for even a moment. Searching for his sister, he found Emeraude immediately in the living room. Curled up in the far chair, her face buried in a magazine, she looked more like a small child up past her bed time than his older sister.

Leaning over her, he blocked the lamp that lit up her pages. Looking up with bleary eyes, a slow smile grew on her face. She stood up and stretched her body which was now clad in Zagato's huge t-shirt.

"So, you guys figured everything out?"

She placed the book back in place on the far shelf, before switching off the lamp, leaving them in the dark.

Stepping close to her, he set his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but for now could you not ask me about how I know her, and just go with the flow?" His voice permeated through the darkness, and he felt her tense beneath his hand.

"I trust you Ferio, so if you can't tell me, that's okay." Her voice of acceptance lifted a heavy weight from his shoulder that he wasn't aware of. He let out a sigh, and turned away from her.

"It's just that right now, I… I promised Fuu that I wouldn't tell you."

His words were filled with apology. He told Emeraude everything, nothing was taboo between them. To not let her in on what was happening was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. For Fuu he would do anything for however. Fuu would one day be ready to tell those around her her secret, including his sister, and all he could do was be there for them both.

"Fuu?" he could tell by her tone that an eyebrow was arched, "Alright. I'll be patient. I believe in you."

"I'm glad. Dinner's ready." He stepped to the kitchen, and waited to open it for her.

"Can I just ask you one question." She stood next to him, her features covered in shadow, and her voice loud in the still room, "Ferio, the way you looked at her when you saw her, the expression on your face…do you love her?"

He felt his mouth go dry at her question. Did he love her? How could he love someone that he barely knew? Right? You couldn't logically fall in love with someone in just under 48 hours. Could you? He was obsessed with her yes, in fact it was more than an obsession… it was a need. He needed her, and as each moment passed he felt like he needed her more. Just thinking of living life without her, of never seeing her face, or hearing her voice twisted his stomach painfully. He had never felt this way about anyone. He didn't want to imagine his world with her gone, because she had become his world. Did the horrible ache inside him that was banished away by just her presence, mean that he loved her?

"I don't know." He felt the lie on his tongue, unable to admit the truth completely, even to himself, "All I know is that I can't live without her."

She groaned softly,

"Alright, lets go eat dinner."

Ferio opened the door for her, and light spilled from the kitchen. Fuu looked up at him from her plate, her lip once again clenched between her teeth, and worry in her eyes. He smiled reassuringly at her, and sat down next to her, pulling his chair and untouched plate close. Reaching under the table, he squeezed her hand softly in an effort to dismiss any uncertainties. She smiled at him, and he felt his heart hammer against his ribs. She was amazing. Emeraude dished out her own plate, setting it down before reaching up on her tiptoes and grabbing a glass from the top shelf.

"Do you want some milk Ferio?" she asked politely, already pouring him one.

"Yeah." he grinned at her, "Fuu, do you want some more?"

Her glass now empty, she eyed it curiously, as if not quite sure what he had asked. Coming out of her trance, he watched with delight as her eyes focused on him, and a slight blush stained her cheeks.

"What did you say?"

Her hands curled around her fork as she tried to piece together what he had asked her.

"Milk?"

The blush that before had been light, grew to a flame red.

"Yes, please."

Emeraude brought the two filled glasses over, before grabbing Fuu's and bringing it over to the counter. Pouring the milk, she hummed softly to herself.

"So," her voice was calm and un-invasive, "Did you guys here about the new movie coming out that is supposed to be the greatest action suspense film in years?"

She set the Fuu's milk down before sitting down herself. Ferio watched his sister stuff her face full of pasta, already breaking the awkward silence with friendly conversation. Grinning at his sister's intuitiveness, he joined in.

"Is that the one directed by Stephan Spielberg?"

"No," Emeruade mixed her pasta absently, her other hand on her cheek, "I think this one is directed by… oh what's his name! You know, the guy that one that big award a couple of years ago?"

Ferio scrunched his eyebrows in concentration. He too could picture the director, but the name was just not coming to mind.

"Do you mean Jonathon Kline?"

Fuu spoke hesitantly, her voice more directed at the pasta in front of her, than the people around her.

"That's it!" Emeraude clapped her hands together exuberantly, "Thanks, that really would have bothered me."

Fuu beamed with happiness, and met Emeraude's eyes voluntarily, her previous fear forgotten.

"I'm really excited to see the movie, did you know that it has both Uma Thurman and Tom Cruise are in it!?"

Ferio smiled at Emeraude. His sister truly was amazing. He had thought that dinner was going to be a traumatic event for Fuu, and with just a couple of sentences Emeraude already had her at ease. He watched the girls interact, not paying attention to what they were saying. His sister laughed at something Fuu said, and Fuu giggled in response. The food long ago eaten, the two of them gabbed away in each other's company. Glancing at the clock Emeraude finished off her milk.

"Well, this has been fun, but I told Zagato I'd call him tonight, and it's already past ten."

Emeraude stood up and yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she did so.

"Zagato will be worried."

Picking up the dirty dishes, she rinsed them before loading them in the dish washer. Fuu nodded a goodnight to her, and Emeraude gave Ferio a knowing look, before she disappeared into the hall. Ferio would have to thank his sister tomorrow for being so understanding.

Fuu stretched as well, and Ferio watched entranced as she leaned back and the sweater pulled tight across her chest. Not intending to, he let his eyes gaze over her stretched form. Looking into Fuu's face, she blushed for the hundredth time that night, and Ferio glanced at the wall, ashamed that he had so blatantly checked her out. Sitting in silence, the wind picked up outside and howled through the walls. He watched Fuu jump at the noise, before scratching her head in embarrassment.

"I wonder how much snow we've gotten." Fuu looked at the ceiling. With her head tilted slightly to the side, she looked like a bird perched delicately on a chair. Acting on impulse he stood up, and opened the kitchen door for her.

"Lets go find out."

Grabbing her hand in his, he stepped into the living room. The living room had the largest window in the apartment. As long as the room, it faced north and was a perfect view of skyscraper filled New York. Now, with all the lamps off, the lights of the city should have lit up the room like it was day. However, it was dark.

Stepping up to the window, he wrapped an arm around Fuu's waist, and pulled her up against him. She didn't flinch, and Ferio beamed inside at her comfortableness around him. She relaxed against him, and Ferio thought that he must have died and gone to heaven. He didn't know what he did to deserve her. Outside, he couldn't see more than a few feet, millions of snow flakes obscuring his view. They swirled in random patterns, the wind carrying the flakes for miles. Frost stuck to the edges of the window, creating designs on the glass, the usual sounds of the city were absent. It was a beautiful, if not a little scary sight.

"Oh my." her voice was barely perceptible, and she shifted closer to him, as if the cold outside would come in to get them. Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad that you're here with me."

The words were more true than she could have imagined. He was glad that of all the places he could have been yesterday, he was at that bank. Glad that he had met her, glad that he was lucky enough to see the gift that she had, insanely glad that he could hold her. Wrapping his other arm around her, he leaned his head on one of her shoulders, and breathed in the faint scent of lilacs.

"Ferio, I… I have something I want to show you."

Her voice was calm and unafraid. Turning to face him, he jerked at the complete trust that shone in her face. Cupping the side of her face in a hand, he brushed his nose against hers. She squirmed against him, before giggling and mashing her nose into his collar.

"An Eskimo kiss? I haven't had one of those in ages."

Brushing his nose against hers had come to him on the spot. Her nose was just too cute, and his skin was dying to have contact with hers again. Besides, her nose was too cute when it scrunched all up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall to the far room. It was then that the truth hit him.

Last night, he had seen Emeraude's roommate barely covered in a towel, and now he knew without a doubt, that it had been none other than Fuu. He replayed the scene in his mind again, and groaned inside at the sight of Fuu's nearly naked body. She was too perfect. He felt a blush cover his cheeks as his mind replayed some of the details. How her towel had risen unbelievably high, as she fixed her hair, how the light from her bedroom silhouetted her frame perfectly. He wondered how Fuu might react if he told her that he had seen her. Deciding that that wasn't the best bet, he kept his mouth shut, and let her lead him into a room he knew was hers.

She flipped on the light switch, and he let his eyes roam over her room, eager for any information about her it could divulge. Bare white walls stared back at him, and he frowned at the lack of personal items in the room. The bedspread was plain and unremarkable, the shelves and dressers lacking pictures, knick knacks, and other brick-a-brack. In fact the only thing other than furniture that was visible was the piles upon piles of books. They lined her shelves, and dressers, several of them with large book marks sticking out. Eyeing some of the titles, he read an assortment of different authors- from Shakespeare to Stephan King- Fuu had them all. Some brand new, others at least twenty years old, they seemed to be the only thing she valued. Breathing in, the fresh scent of lilacs assaulted his nose, and he knew without a doubt that it was Fuu's room.

She turned to him, waving wildly at the room behind her.

"Please, don't mind the mess, I don't ever have company in her, especially boyfriends, and-" Her voice broke mid sentence as he processed the words.

She considered him her boyfriend? Good, because he wasn't going to be content just being her friend-ever. He couldn't have stopped the grin on his face if he wanted to. Part of him grew instantly jealous at the thought of her having a boyfriend other than himself, of any other male that was given her permission to see her room.

"So, I'm the first boyfriend to see your room?" he asked the question nonchalantly, his insides twisting as he waited for a response, wondering how far Fuu would read into the question.

He didn't know why it mattered if she had dated other guys before him, after all- she was in her early twenties, but it did matter if they were the reason she was so self hating and distrustful. And for some reason, he wanted to hear her say that he was the first. The first to see her room, the first to gain her trust.

She sat down on her bed and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"I…I don't really date."

He sighed, and the grin on his face grew. Ferio was so happy, for a moment he almost broke out into song. He sat next to her, very aware of the fact that she slept on this bed, that she lived in this room. Being here, was like being enveloped in a warm cocoon of Fuu.

"I wanted to show you something."

She reached underneath her bed and pulled out an old shoe box. Covered in dust, the box was so old that he couldn't read the writing. Wiping the dust from the cover she placed it on her lap and held it to her tightly. Her face crinkled from the now air born dust, and a sneeze shook her body. Scratching her nose, she looked at the box with a serious and almost fearful expression.

He watched as she blinked back tears, and he grasped the fact that the only thing that truly mattered to her in this entire city sat underneath her bed in an old shoe box.

She picked at the cardboard box hesitantly, unexpectedly shy.

"I was going to throw it away, I tried so many times, but I couldn't. I'm glad that I didn't now, because this way I can show you."

He waited as she battled the inner demons of her past. Placing a hand over hers he held it reassuringly. Seeming to take strength from him, she squeezed it back.

Fuu removed the cover slowly, and stared inside, no longer blinking back the tears. Putting a shaking hand inside the box, she removed a photograph, slightly worn from being in storage for so long. Sitting next to Fuu, Ferio glanced down at the photo. A family of four stared up at him, each smiling. A middle aged woman with blond hair and brown eyes, gazed happily at the camera, a man of the same age, but with brown hair, green eyes and glasses next to her. Their arms encircled two children, one a boy, with thick unruly brown hair that was so long it covered his eyes, the other a girl with blond hair, green eyes, and glasses. It was Fuu. Decked out in holiday clothes, they posed in front of a fireplace, a cat at their feet.

"Family," her voice was soft and cheerless, "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Ferio."

He stared down at the photo, then shifted his eyes to the box. It was filled with smiling faces. Ferio wrapped his arm around her, her body suddenly frail.

"Ferio, I want you to meet my family."

She grasped the photo in a vice grip.

"First there is my dad. His name is David and he's a farmer. Mom always said that I got my eyes from him. Next is Marilyn, my mom. When she was a teenager she was homecoming queen. Now she is a stay at home mom, and leader of the PTA. My little brother…" her voice was strained, "He's amazing. Only two years younger than me, but still he always took care of me. Always looked out for me. His name is Ascot… well actually it's Alfred, but we've always called him Ascot."

She smiled through her tears, and wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"The cat is Mickey, he's a stray that my parent's let Ascot adopt when he was ten. He wanted a dog, see, but after only a week he was so smitten with his cat that he didn't want to give it up for a dog."

She reached in and brought out another picture, this one of her and her brother as teens. Sitting in a large poplar tree, each smiled down from a different branch.

"I… I was an ordinary girl. Really. Head of student council, lots of friends, I wasn't popular, but that was okay. Lived in a quaint house with acres of farmland around us. I wasn't always thrilled that I lived in the country, but the town was nice, and the neighborhood was close."

Fuu shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant.

"I guess you could say in a lot of ways that I was living the American dream. Never wanted anything- had food, shelter, family- I was all set to live out the rest of my simple life in that small town. Marry a fellow high school student, maybe go to community college before I have kids, and live only 15 minutes away from my parents and brother. Yep- the American dream."

Tracing her brother's form on the picture, she closed her eyes.

"You know, I used to complain that my life was too boring, that nothing exciting ever happened? Funny, but I wish that nothing had happened…"

She flipped through more pictures, handing them to Ferio as she flipped through them.

"The first time it happened I was thirteen." She avoided Ferio's gaze like the plague, "Thirteen and without a care in the world. Swinging on the tire outside, the hot July sun burning me- playing with that stupid cat while Ascot finished his chores-Mom and Dad in town grocery shopping.

Mickey wasn't more than a couple of years old. Cutest cat, but also the stupidest. Ascot said he was just curious- but believe me, the cat was daft. He loved to chase everything and anything that moved. So, when he saw the wind chimes blowing in the hot breeze on the front porch, he shimmied up the big poplar in our front lawn- aimed- and jumped for it."

She picked out a photo of the cat Mickey sleeping on a porch, and handed it to Ferio.

"So stupid he couldn't even land on his feet."

Her eyes squinted as she recalled the memory, and Ferio pulled her close. Looking up at him with wide eyes, she relaxed slightly.

"I called out to him, but he couldn't hear me. He just laid there. Ascot loved that cat more than anything else. He was only eleven, and the cat was his best friend. I had let Mickey get hurt, and Ascot would never forgive me. So I gathered the cat in my arms… I just wanted to help it."

Her arms wrapped around the box tightly,

"And suddenly I felt something inside me click…I…I don't know how to explain it…like a warmth that ran throughout my entire body… and I could sense what was wrong with the cat, and to my surprise, just by concentrating on it…I fixed the animal."

He tried to imagine what it had been like. To find yourself inexplicably healing an injured animal without medical training, but with only your mind.

"I couldn't believe it…but Mickey was fine. He got up, meowed that dorky meow of his, and was off chasing a bug. I didn't tell anyone…I mean, who would have believed me?"

She laughed harshly, and Ferio felt the laugh didn't suit her in the least. Cynical and sarcastic, it wasn't a side of Fuu that was shown often.

"So, when I was alone…I tried it on other things…flowers, plants, anything I could find. And the more I tried- the easier it was. Of course, I still kept it to myself. I couldn't bring myself to tell Ascot…or my parents. I looked up similar phenomena in the library and on the internet, but I couldn't find anything. Somehow, and I still don't know how, I can heal with my hands."

Fuu looked at her hands, and Ferio followed her example.

"After years of fruitless research and unanswered questions, I decided that it was time to tell my family. This thing, is an important part of me, and… I didn't see why I should keep it from them forever. They loved me, and I was sure that when they knew- they would still love me. I was so sure.

Of course, I could never find the right time… never. Didn't want to ruin a moment, and I wanted everyone to be in a good receptive mood. So I just waited… and waited… I waited for over a year just trying to find the right moment. Funny how I had so many moments that I just ignored-thought I had all the time in the world."

Her voice had grown distant and oddly calm.

"August 12- slightly cloudy with a slight wind. Woke up feeling great. That was Ascot's 18th birthday. I got him the new pocket knife that he was just dying to have. Had it engraved even- 'Love you-baby brother.' I knew it was childish, but even at 18, he was still my brother. He didn't want a party, never really liked parties, just dinner with family and his new girlfriend. Nice girl, from the city- real pretty. Funny, though I can still picture her perfectly, blue hair and all, her name I don't remember anymore. Weird huh?"

He nodded, knowing that she really wasn't expecting an answer.

"After dinner, we all went outside to sit on the front porch. Even the stupid cat. Again, the cat. Seven years later, and the cat was still as stupid as ever. Ever wonder if things happen for a reason? Well, for some unexplained reason- just like that- Mickey took off and Ascot followed. He babied that cat like a child, and if Mickey were missing for more than a couple of hours- Ascot would freak. So Mickey ran into the street, and Ascot followed."

She buried her head in Ferio's shoulder.

"I haven't told anyone you know. You are the first. I.. I try not to think about it."

He ran his hands through her hair, and plucked the photo of Mickey out of her hand.

"The truck came out of nowhere, none of us saw it coming- and -bang-my baby brother was on the ground, the non-descript vehicle gone, and there was blood everywhere. Ascot's blood. What else could I do? It was Ascot. My best friend. It didn't matter that everyone would see, all that was relevant at that moment was him.

When it was all done, he was fine. Using my power leaves me weak, it wears me down- in extreme cases of injury, I absorb some of it. So, I was weak and tired, but he was fine. And I was so happy that he was okay."

They sat in stillness, her body embraced by his. After a few moments, her voice sounded again, strained and confused.

"Mom and Dad…they…they didn't understand. See, they were very conservative…and for some reason they thought that…that my power was... That it was… I don't understand them… They thought that I was some performing some evil ritual, that I was the one responsible for his pain. How could they think that? I love my brother more than anything."

Her voice rose indignant, the pain of their judgment weighing heavily in her voice.

"So, they told me to leave…told me I wasn't wanted. I was disgusting and an abomination. Ascot tried to convince them otherwise, tried to make them understand me, but I didn't want him to suffer anymore for me."

Something in her words sounded false, but Ferio didn't push. If she wasn't ready to tell him some of the harder details, he was okay with that.

Pulling out of his gaze, she shifted through the box and withdrew an especially worn photo. Ascot and Mickey smiled up at them, he was no more than 10- Mickey a small kitten wrapped up in his arms.

"I packed up and left only a few days later. My parents were no longer the loving people that I once knew- instead I feared for my well being. I left without a goodbye."

Her smile was sad.

"So….I guess that is my story…I send plain empty postcards home during the holiday, addressed to my brother, maybe Ascot still gets them. I mean, I suppose that-"

Ferio cut her off by pulling her close and kissing a tear from her cheek. She 'eeped' softly.

"Your so brave. To have to endure that from your parents."

He kissed another tear away, even as more fell.

"Thank you Fuu."

That Fuu trusted him enough to let him into her life, that she would tell him even the most minor details, because they mattered to her. That she would confide her heart to him nearly broke his. He didn't understand how loving parents could be so cruel to such a wonderful person. To their own daughter. She had healed their injured son, saved his life, and they thought that that gift was evil? They had ruined her self esteem, ruined her self feeling of worth, and the faith in herself. Ferio would commit all of himself to restore what her parents had so blatantly broken.

She burrowed deeper into his warmth sighing as she sunk. He held her close as the minutes ticked by, content to just hold her close.

A soft snore from her lips told him that she had drifted off. Looking down at her sleeping face, he brushed a stray lock behind her ear. Taking the box from her hand, he set it on the floor before laying back on her bed, adjusting her carefully so she rested in the crook of his arm, his chest a pillow. Fuu sighed in contentment and brought a hand up near her head.

Ferio stared up at the ceiling, his eyelids growing heavy. Letting himself relax, the last thought he had before falling into his first deep sleep in weeks was that he was so glad that he finally knew her story.


	5. Only Death

Author's Note- Okay- quick thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter- you guys are more inspiration than you'll ever know. Also, there are some changes in perspective throughout this chapter. They are all properly marked though, so let me know if it still too confusing. Thanks!

PS-I've been re-reading some of the past chapters, and I apologize for all of the grammatical errors that I have just now discovered….oops….

Disclaimer- Not me so much…..but Clamp and company is awesome….

Chapter 5

Only Death

Nestled in warmth, Fuu fought to stay in that magical place between sleep and consciousness. Burrowing deeper into the heat that surrounded her, Fuu felt a contentment that she hadn't experienced in years. Sighing lightly, she shifted her weight barely, and yawned, wondering how her bed had suddenly gotten so comfortable. Letting herself fall back into the wonderful realm of sleep, her mind unexpectedly registered a heartbeat beneath her head. Still tired, she raised herself up on elbows, trying to see what it was. Her sharp intake of breath resounded throughout the room, and she bit her lower lip, afraid that the noise had disturbed the angel next to her.

Ferio lay beneath her, his eyes closed and a look of peace on his face. His arm rested below her body, and his legs were tangled with hers. Asleep, his green hair fanned around his head, tangled and mussed up from a night of rest. An expression of innocence rested on his features, and Fuu grinned at the beautiful picture he made. Remembering the evening before, she smiled at the man who had quickly won her trust and respect. Content to just watch him sleep, she brushed a stray hair from his forehead, and let her eyes rake over his features. He really was too cute while he slept.

Examining the scars on his nose and cheek carefully, she frowned at the thought of anyone hurting him. Fuu wondered briefly who had done the damage to him, and when it had happened-the scars were at least a few years old. Not that the scars weren't cute. Tracing the one across his nose, she giggled softly when his nose scrunched up. Everything about him was cute when he slept- and sexy when he woke up. She sighed again. Not wanting to wake him and ruin the moment of absolute cuteness, she removed her finger from his face and laid back down. A sense of completeness overwhelmed her, and her eyes widened at how deeply he affected her.

He had been so kind to her, so amazingly sweet and understanding. The fact that she had met him only a few days earlier didn't seem to change the truth. Fuu couldn't imagine living without him in her life. And it shocked her. How had she-Fuu- who had been emotionally unattached for over 3 years, suddenly need someone to exist? Her grip on his shirt tightened slightly as she thought about trying to go back to how she used to be. Trapped in herself, unable to express herself, unable to feel. She couldn't go back to that self induced hell. Wouldn't go back. Taking a deep breath, she remembered Ferio's perseverance, and knew that as long as Ferio was with her, as long as he stood by her side, she wouldn't have to endure that pain ever again.

Smiling against his chest, she listened to his heart beat, and knew that this was the first day of her new life. One where she wouldn't be alone, one where there was someone else to help her make decisions, to be her other half. As quickly as she thought that, something inside of her clicked, and she realized the truth. Somehow, Ferio had taken a hold of her heart. And she never wanted him to let it go.

A soft ringing that quickly grew loud filled the room, and Fuu's eyes darted around trying to find the source of the noise. Coming from Ferio's pants, she slipped a hand into the pocket and pulled out the noisy offender. Not wanting to disturb Ferio she glanced at his sleeping figure for a second before hitting the 'answer' key on his cell phone.

"Hello?" her voice came out as a small whisper.

"What? Did I dial the wrong number? This is 646-287-1128 right?"

A girl's voice filtered in from the phone. Unsure of who it was, Fuu struggled to find the right non-incriminating words to say. She was sure that, 'he's sleeping right next to me right now, and I pulled the ringing phone out of his pants'- wasn't the best idea.

"This is Ferio's phone- sorry he's….busy right now- can I take a message?"

She cringed inside at her horrible cover- the girl probably thought that she had stolen the phone or something- at least, if she was lucky.

"Is this Fuu?" the girl's voice was full of question, but undoubtedly excited.

Shock filled Fuu. Who was this girl, and how did she know her name?

"I…That is…I…"

"It is you!" her voice squealed, "It's me Hikaru! You know the police lady with the red hair!?"

Recognition dawned on Fuu as the marshmallow fluff voice became undoubtedly familiar. Picturing the small redhead in her mind, she grinned. Fuu had felt a special connection with Hikaru in the short amount of time they had spent together. Now she wasn't quite as embarrassed as she had been before about answering Ferio's phone.

"Yes, it's me. Ferio is sleeping right now." Saying the words aloud brought a huge blush to her face, "Like…in his clothes, not like with me…well sort of…but-"

Fuu's voice trailed off, too embarrassed to say anymore. She was sure Hikaru had already made the worst assumption that she could. Fuu clamped a hand over her forehead, not believing that she had just said that. A slight shaking underneath her caused her to start and look up from the crook of Ferio's arm.

Ferio had his hand clasped over his eyes, laughter shaking his body. Uncovering his face he watched her, eyes full of something that caused her heart to thump painfully in her chest. She smiled shyly up at him, afraid that this moment was too good to be true. Afraid that these feelings inside couldn't possibly be real. He swept a stray hair from her shoulder, and she held her breath, suddenly aware of how close the two of them were.

"Are you alright there Fuu?"

His voice was low and gravely from sleep, causing her head to swim as the noise ran through her. Just his voice could put bring her to the edge of insanity, and it scared Fuu that part of her longed to be lost in the moment. Fuu had always been a level headed person, and the loss of control ate at her already frayed nerves. She shivered, and he wrapped his other arm around her, enfolding her tightly in his embrace.

"Cold?"

The words tickled her ear, and knowing that it wasn't the cold at all that had caused her reaction, she shook her head 'no.' His smile changed slightly, and Ferio's eyes took on a strange light as he sorted out her actions. He leaned his head down to kiss her, and Fuu shimmied nearer to him. Ferio truly was the most compassionate person she had ever met.

"Fuu? Ferio? What's going on there?"

Hikaru's confused voice rang out loudly from the phone, stopping both Fuu and Ferio in their tracks. Only centimeters apart, Ferio looked at the phone menacingly, and Fuu shared his sentiments. Knowing that some alone time would have to wait, she bit her lip thoughtfully before deciding what to do. Putting a hand on his cheek, Fuu kissed him softly and quickly, trying her best to placate him, before pulling the cell back up to her ear.

"He just woke up."

Ferio's eyes had gotten wide and surprised when she kissed him, but now he grinned at her and took the phone gently from her hand.

"Hey Hikaru, how are you?"

Hikaru answered back, her voice muffled.

Fuu, afraid to intrude on their conversation, slid back down to her previous spot on his chest. Ferio stiffened slightly.

"Fuu, could you not do that."

His voice was strained and tight, soundly slightly cross, and Fuu tried to figure out what she had done wrong. Looking up at him, completely flabbergasted, Fuu waited for him to elaborate. After all, all she had done was give him some space so it didn't feel like she was listening in on them.

Ferio's eyes closed and he wrapped a hand over the mouthpiece.

"Fuu, you don't know what you do to me when your so close... And when you do that sort of thing…" His voice was soft and trailed off as a red hue tinted his cheeks.

Her eyes widened as she processed his words and the telltale blush. Sitting up as if she lay on hot coals, she untangled her legs from his and stepped off the bed.

"Sorry." Fuu didn't mean to do something like that. How could she be so stupid?

Ferio sat up after her, encasing her hand within his own before she could turn away.

"I don't mean it like that, believe me." His voice was apologetic with a slight lilt. Turning her hand over, he kissed the palm, his lips as light as a butterfly's touch, "In fact, if you want to- as soon as I'm off the phone, you can do it all you want."

He spoke suggestively, moving his eyebrows up and down. Fuu broke out into laughter, the sight too much to bear. Ferio smirked back.

"Ferio, you are such a tease."

She picked up a nearby pillow and threw it at him. Catching it easily, he tucked it behind his head and winked at her. Scooping up a clean towel, she glanced up at Ferio, who was already deep in conversation, and by the sound of it- apologizing profusely for ignoring Hikaru.

"I'm going to take a shower."

She headed out of the room, toward the bathroom. Bringing her hand up to her chest, Fuu shut her eyes and recalled his romantic gesture. Her whole body felt on fire, and she loved it. Humming under her breath, she couldn't help the silly grin that covered her face. She had a feeling that today was going to be a great day.

()()()()()()()()()()

Ferio watched Fuu leave the room, ignoring Hikaru at the moment. He had almost lost it a moment ago. If he hadn't gotten himself under control and turned the whole situation into a joke, he would've hung up the phone on Hikaru and kissed Fuu senseless. He touched his lips tentatively and remembered the soft skin of her hand. He wondered if she was that soft everywhere. Groaning at his train of thought, he did his best to banish the unwanted images. The last thing that he needed to do at the moment was scare Fuu away by being a little too zealous. He was sure that she would run far far away if she came to realize what effect she had on him.

He adored every part of Fuu- from her shy smile, long slender legs, sweet personality, emerald green eyes, curvaceous body, to her ability to turn him on without even trying. Shutting his eyes, he took a deep breath.

"Ferio- have you been listening to me?"

Hikaru's voice was surprisingly calm, snapping Ferio out of his thoughts. Now he was in for it.

"I'm sorry Hikaru."

Ferio concentrated on her voice, trying his best to shut out the noise of the shower running, and the mental images that came with it. Running a hand through his hair, he attempted to brush it with his fingers.

"Well, I'm glad that you found her."

He could tell by her tone that she genuinely was.

"Thanks. I'm too."

In fact, he was practically bursting with joy.

"How is she….I take it you guys…hung out last night."

Ferio could tell she was trying to get information from him. Sneaky Hikaru. Although she respected his privacy, she couldn't help but try to figure out what was going on. Never had a girl answered his phone in such an incriminating manner, and he was sure that Hikaru was just brimming with questions.

"Hikaru…" his voice was scolding.

"What?! I can ask some questions!"

Her voice had gotten high pitched.

"Alright, then does that mean I can ask about Lantis?"

Ferio laughed when he heard her take a deep breath. If she got to ask questions, so did he-and boy, would he ever.

"Let's move on." Hikaru's voice was a squeak.

Ferio laughed, picturing her tomato-red face perfectly.

"Actually I'm calling because last night during the storm, there was a problem at the station."

His curiosity peaked, he sat up and put his feet over the side of the bed. Hikaru rarely if ever sounded serious, instead taking everything in stride. The unusualness of her demeanor piqued his attention like a red flag.

The storm he was sure had been problematic for most of New York City. He knew that over the next few weeks the station would be getting calls about trapped cars, missing people, and unfortunately bodies of the homeless and others who had been trapped in the storm. But that was to be expected of any large storm in a metropolis, and Hikaru wouldn't be calling just because of that.

"We had an escape."

The news brought Ferio to his feet. His stomach flipped, and he felt uneasy- the news making the hair on the back of his hair stand. Although he wasn't superstitious, he had a bad feeling.

"An escape?"

"Yeah. And your never gonna guess who. The second robber that survived the recent bank robbery."

Her voice cut through him like a chainsaw. Replaying that night he pictured the man that he had knocked unconscious initially. Obviously the smarts of the group, it didn't change the fact that he was scum. The criminal gave off an uncomfortable ness. The robber could only be described in one way. Glib. Like a salesman you knew was trying to sell you crap. Even then though, a breakout shouldn't scare him so much. Looking down at his hand, he was surprised to find it shaking.

"But that isn't what is freaking me out Ferio. I watched the interrogation tape. He was conscious. No one in the station believes of course. But he knows about Fuu. The creep knows."

Hikaru's voice held a note of desperation, and Ferio could feel it reflected in himself. Pacing back and forth he tried to gather his now rampant thoughts. That bastard knew about Fuu. A creep who almost killed her knew about her gift. It disgusted him. He didn't even deserve to look at Fuu, be in the same room as her- let alone know about her gift. Stilling his body, he spoke in a hard voice.

"Hikaru we have to catch him. Someone like him can only hurt Fuu, and more than likely will try. And I wont let that happen" The shower stopped, and Ferio watched the doorway carefully. What was he going to do? "He doesn't know where she lives, does he?"

He couldn't keep the fear from his voice. Not only did Fuu live at this address, but his sister did as well. Ferio didn't want that criminal anywhere near either of them.

"The file room wasn't broken into, so I don't see how he could."

Relief washed over him, and some of the tenseness was broken.

"Alright, I'll be at the office in an hour or so."

Glancing at the clock out of the corner of his eye, he read 9:30 on its' face.

"Ferio, you should warn Fuu."

Her voice was quiet and persuasive.

Fuu stepped back into the room, a towel around her. Looking away quickly, Ferio couldn't help but notice how supple her skin looked. His fingers itched to touch her, and he slammed them into his pocket. She pointed to the dresser, and he nodded in understanding. Stepping out of the room so she could change, he leaned against a wall in the hall.

Light barely filtered into the dark hallway, and Ferio eyed the designs that the sun created on the floor, walls, and ceilings.

"Fuu can't know. It'll just upset her. She… she is going through a lot right now. If the situation gets any more dangerous I'll warn her, but I'm sure we'll catch the sicko in a day or two."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Hikaru's voiced, "You should tell her. Look, I know that-"

"I guess we'll meet up at the station."

Ferio interrupted Hikaru, more determined than ever. He couldn't make Fuu worry like that, wouldn't. He would protect her. There was no way he would make Fuu lose sleep over something that he was going to fix.

Ending the phone call, Ferio cringed at the device. Knowing that he would have to face a disappointed Hikaru in an hour or so, Ferio stuck the phone back into his pocket with a groan. Hikaru just didn't understand the situation. She didn't know how fragile Fuu truly was. How much she needed to be shielded from the violence and horror of the real world that cops like Hikaru and him had to face everyday. Walking back down the hallway he knocked on Fuu's door just as it opened. Dressed in black pants and a tight fitting mint green hoodie, she was beautiful. His eyes followed her hand as she brushed through her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail-tendrils coming loose almost immediately. Pulling her glasses off her face, she cleaned them on her shirt before putting them back on. Taking in her appearance, his heart clenched at the thought of anyone hurting her. She was his everything. He couldn't let that happen.

Not able to control himself, he shut the door behind him and pushed her up against it. His love for her ran like molten lava through his veins, and where he touched her his skin burned. She gasped softly, and opened her mouth to speak. Not giving her the chance, he kissed her deeply and let his hands move over her body. Embracing her, he pulled her body close, and let his hands wander over her face in an effort to memorize her features. Pressing her harder into the door, his skin which had been burning turned white hot. His ears perked as she groaned into his mouth and he intensified his ministrations, eager to make her happy. She kissed him back fervently, her hands winding their way around his neck. Sliding his hand under her sweater and up her ribcage, Ferio's hands continued to explore as he lost himself in the touch and taste of Fuu.

Minutes passed before Ferio realized what he had done. Breathless and shaking, he grasped at the remaining threads of control he had. He treasured Fuu more than anything, and his sudden need to reaffirm her existence was no excuse for the attack she had just endured. Pulling away from her, he brought his hands to his sides, fighting the urge to touch her. He needed a cold shower. Ashamed, he looked away from her, glad that he had been able to stop himself before things really got out of hand. Self loathing consumed him, and he didn't know how he could look Fuu in the eyes again.

Her hand cupped the side of his face, and brought his eyes to hers. Surprised by her gesture, he met her eyes with trepidation. Filled with love, they stopped Ferio's heart altogether. She was ethereal, more remarkable than he could have ever imagined. Fuu stepped back into his arms, and stepping up on her tiptoes, placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. He let out a shaky breath.

Pulling back slightly, he smiled at her, unsure of her actions. She grasped his hands and wound them back around her body. She leaned into his shoulder, and spoke in a sincere, if shy voice.

"Ferio, that was nice."

She was practically purring against him. His body already strung tight, he bite his lip in an effort to control himself. Down boy.

"I didn't mean to attack you like that."

He barely recognized his own voice.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't exactly fighting."

She kissed his chin, then pulled away. His hands shaking, he shoved them deep into his pockets.

"Listen, I have to go into the station." he tried to make his voice nonchalant, "Why don't you and Emeraude stay out of this weather and order pizza in? Catch up on things?"

Ferio wanted Fuu inside and safe as he tried to strategize on how to capture the escaped man. The city was big and scary- and he wasn't going to give any one the chance to hurt her while he was away. She scrunched her nose up cutely, and he reached around and pulled her hair loose.

"Your hair is so pretty."

The action spontaneous and simple, he was surprised at the color that was quick to spread over Fuu's face. Her hair fell with a soft natural curve, framing her face and the now wide eyes behind her glasses. She stepped away from him, and brushed her fingers through it. Ferio watched the simple action with fascination. He could watch her peel potatoes, and it would still be enthralling.

"But you'll be back, right?"

He smiled at the uncertainty in her voice, ready to bring the world to its' knees if it would make her happy.

"I wont be gone long."

And he wouldn't. Just having to leave Fuu after finding her less than 24 hours ago would be like ripping out his own spleen. And he was rather fond of it.

Knowing that he would have to take a cold shower in the station's locker room, due to him and Fuu's little 'make-out session,' and to dispose of the grimy feeling that always seemed to cling to him in the morning, he glanced at his watch and sighed. Hikaru would beat his head in if he were any later. He looked at Fuu repentantly, hoping that she would follow his 'advice' and stay in. Her hand moved over her hair, but made no move to put it back up. It warmed his heart.

"I'll walk you to the door."

He raised an eyebrow at her words, comparing them in his head to those of a high school date, but didn't say anything. Walking next to her, they strolled down the hallway, Ferio watching her out of the corner of his eye. Examining her profile, he wondered if being in the presence of an angel would feel as euphoric as this. He was the luckiest person in the world. Her hand slipped through his, and he didn't stop the wide smile on his face.

Reluctantly letting go of her hand, he tied his shoe laces slowly in an effort to stop time. Shrugging on his coat he turned to Fuu, not quite sure how to say goodbye. His hand brushed over the cool doorknob, a harsh reminder of the world outside. Part of him longed to stay there all day, longed to stay there all week- but he needed to do this for her. She rested her ear on his chest, over his heart- and it jumped.

"I like listening to your heart beat. It reminds me that you're here, that this is real." Her voice was barely audible, "That I'm not alone."

Ferio wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I will never leave you. Not even if you try to chase me away."

She smiled at his joke, unaware of how true the statement was.

Fuu let him go, but not before making him promise that he would be back early.

He left, walking down the hall halfheartedly. Glancing at his watch, he counted the hours until he would be back. Too many. He wondered if he would ever feel comfortable without Fuu by his side. Laughing to himself, he knew that he didn't even have to think about it to know the answer. Without her smiling face, he was nothing. And he would do anything to keep her smiling.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fuu got off the subway, trudging up the stairs and through snow drifts. Pulling her coat closer she looked up at the closest street sign. Two more blocks to go. Although she had promised Ferio that she would be a good little girl and stay inside all day, the prospect of surprising him was too much to pass up. Plus, if she got to walk home with him, maybe they could go out to dinner, or see a movie. She was excited to start a real relationship with someone, and giddy over the fact that it was Ferio.

Ferio. He was amazing. Burying her head deeper into her coat, she remembered the passionate embrace they had shared only hours ago. He had left her dizzy and wanting, and she couldn't wait to feel that way again. Ferio made her feel like the sexiest woman in the world, the most desirable woman. Every second without him felt like an eternity, and she briefly wondered if this was what love felt like. Mind consuming, body numbing- a feeling of elation that left her giddy and oddly drained. Sighing heavily, she adjusted her gloves and walked around a snow drift.

Grinning beneath her scarf, she waited for the crosswalk sign. Her breath danced in front of her, seeming to be just as excited as her. Only one more block and then she would be there. Looking around, she noticed how strangely empty the streets were. Most people were more than likely still holed up somewhere until the streets had been properly cleared. Scratching her head, she still felt awful about sneaking out on Emeraude. But she'd been napping, and the pull to see him had been too great. She was sure that Emeraude wouldn't be angry with her, after all, she only left to see Ferio. And who could blame her for that?

Seeing the police station, she quickened her pace. She glanced at her watch- Ferio had said he should be done around 6, so she would be just on time.

Someone tapped her shoulder, and she turned around startled. Did Ferio get done early? Dark eyes pierced her from beneath a hood and she froze in fear. It couldn't be. Fuu's mind tried desperately to register the person in front of her. He couldn't be there, it must be some cruel joke. Her mouth gaped open, even as a scream fought its' way up her throat. A hand snaked away from the person and clenched around her arm, dragging her into a nearby alley. Fuu followed, still in shock, unable to pull out of his grasp.

The alleyway stunk of garbage and feces, dumpsters lining part of the small space. Sunlight barely showed in the small crack between buildings, and the sounds of the city dimmed as they went deeper and deeper. Snapping out of her stupor, she fought against him with her free hand. A fist smashed into the side of Fuu's face, pain exploding. Black spots clouded her vision, and her mind went fuzzy. Closing and opening her eyes, Fuu watched him through now fractured glasses, the cracks creating thick distorted lines in her vision. His hands gripped her shoulders, throwing her hard against the brick wall of one of the buildings. He smelled like cheap booze and B.O. Out of view from the rest of the city, she tried once again to cry out for help. Before she could make a sound however, she was jabbed hard in the throat.

Opening her mouth, she tried desperately to draw breath. Her windpipe still recovering, she found herself unable. The man shook the hood off of his head, his hands busy holding her still. The crook who had tried to rob the bank stared at her through half closed eyes. He reached into his pocket, and pulled a wicked looking knife out. Covered with rust spots and with a worn handle, the blade still gleamed dimly in the light. He held it to her damaged neck, and through her struggled breaths and hazy eyes she tried to concentrate. Was this the end for her?

She thought of her early ideas of a movie and a romantic dinner. Thought of the future she had just started, a future full of understanding and love. Thought of Ferio, who had become her world in only a few short days. To have it end so quickly, to have the curtain draw close when she was still so young. Fuu still had so much she wanted to do, so much she wanted to experience. She was only 23.

"Listen here," his voice was oddly calm, even though the bags under his eyes and the strain in his face told another story, "I don't know exactly what you did, but if you don't-"

He stopped talking and his head swiveled abruptly to the side. Pressed hard against the wall, she watched him, unsure of his movements. Fuu's labored breaths echoed loudly in her ears, and she fought against the stench of the alley, a feeling of nausea slowly growing within her. The disgusting man pivoted toward her, a look of desperation contorting his face into a mask of fear. He grabbed her hair roughly, ripping her from the wall and in front of him. Tears fell from her eyes, her body not moving quick enough to avoid the pain. Turning her around, his arm wrapped itself around her body, holding her tight, the other arm putting the knife to her throat. Not sure why she was pressed up to him like a shield, she blinked the wetness away rapidly, desperate to see what was going on.

Ferio stood at the mouth of the alleyway, his gun drawn. Anger was written on his face and Fuu knew that her chance of survival had just come. She believed in him. She could do anything with his support, they could defeat anything, overcome everything. She knew that he would never leave her.

And Fuu knew without a doubt, that only death would force her from him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

AN-Okay, so I when I was planning this story out, this chapter originally had another huge chunk to it. But I really wanted to get it out, so it will be included in the next chapter….Thanks!

Also, I am not the most thrilled with how this chapter turned out…but…hey, whatcha gonna do…


	6. Breakdown

Author's Note- Alright, here's the thing…I have been waay busy lately because of an anime con I attended in Winnipeg recently (YEAH)- BTW- it was freak'n awesome!!! Samurai Champloo, Scrapped Princess, Full Metal Alchemist, ROD, the list of awesomeness goes on and on (bought a freakin' sweet Saiyuki pencil case)…So this was on the back burner for a while…sorry about that. Plus, I just started college up again…so I APOLOGIZE!!!! I AM SORRY! Also, wrote a quick on shot of Full Metal Panic-so if you're a fan of the show-check it out! One more note, because I wanted to get this out, I didn't read it as carefully as I usually do…sorry…also I KNOW I said this would be the last chap…but I was wrong…sorry.

Disclaimer- Happy 15th anniversary CLAMP!!! You make the world a better place!

Warnings- Violence…maybe some language..

Chapter 6

Breakdown

Ferio looked at his computer screen, vainly trying to focus on the words splashed across it. Resisting the urge to beat his head on the desk, he brushed a loose lock of hair out of his vision and eyed the piece of mail with scrutiny. He couldn't believe it. The memo was about the new memo writing procedures… he deleted it after reading the first sentence. Talk about ironic. Deeply sighing, he leaned back, and raised his arms over his head as a yawn filtered through his body. Sleep tugged at the edges of his conscience, slowly pulling him deeper and deeper into a lethargic state, and he fought the losing battle half heartedly. Stuck doing paperwork today, he suffered through each hour with only one thought on his mind. As soon as it was over he would be on his way to Fuu.

This morning after regretfully untangling himself from Fuu, he had trudged over to the station in an aggravated state, the scent of her hair and the feeling of her skin stuck firmly in his mind. The shower had been long and cold, and afterwards Hikaru had been merciless. She questioned him persistently until finally he blew up at her, exclaiming that whatever he did or didn't do with Fuu was between the two of them. Hikaru's eyes had immediately gone cat-like and her speech that followed had been twenty minutes long and left Ferio with a blossoming head ache and telltale blush.

He knew that he had a responsibility to protect Fuu, and that not telling her about the escaped man was according to Hikaru a 'stupid mistake,' but did she really need to lecture him about how to make a woman _happy_? Just how fast did she think he was? Didn't she realize that him and Fuu were just starting a relationship, and no matter how much his libido screamed he wasn't about to try and seduce Fuu before she was ready and willing-more than willing. And why did Hikaru seem to think he needed help in that area of his love life?

After finally getting to his desk he had immediately started to try and track down the escaped criminal- and after apologizing to Hikaru she had helped. Several hours later, both himself and Hikaru had been frustrated and with no new leads. The guy hadn't been in contact with any of the local junkies or criminals that the police force had a 'connection' with. The guy had seemingly disappeared. Hikaru had left for an errand with Lantis, and Ferio had been stuck in the office- bored, frustrated, and Fuu needy.

Ferio glared at the clock in the corner of his screen. Ten minutes…he could survive ten minutes. Picking up and tapping a pen against his desk he frowned at numbers. Could time go any slower? He shuffled through the loose papers on his desk, and sharpened a pencil. Thirty seconds felt like forever. Abruptly he stood up and grabbed his coat, already halfway to the door. Several police officers glanced up from their desks, having heard Hikaru's earlier lecture- smirks covered their faces. He grit his teeth and ignored them. Another minute in this place would be an eternity. And eternity without Fuu would be hell. He put in enough overtime, for once he was leaving early- Hikaru would just have to finish her paperwork with Lantis. Not that he thought she'd mind.

Stepping out of the building and onto the street, he turned his collar up at the cold air. Anticipation coursed through his veins, and the feeling he had resolved earlier with a cold shower, slowly took root again-fast. Just thinking about Fuu was enough to drive him crazy. He couldn't wait to spend more time with her. Ferio wouldn't be satisfied until he knew every small insignificant detail about her. What she liked, hated, every thing that made her tick. He stopped at an intersection, waiting for the walk sign impatiently. Her smile left him dizzy, her words spoke to him like no one's ever had, and her soul was blindingly pure. She was perfect.

Jamming his hands into his pockets, he strolled onto the next block, glancing at a nearby vendor. Should he pick up something for Fuu? Some sort of snack? He shook his head and continued down the street. An idea suddenly occurred to him. Fuu had been cooped up all day. A romantic dinner, with a winter night carriage ride in Central Park would be wonderful. He grinned at the idea. Just the two of them under the winter sky, cuddling close to preserve warmth, Fuu's cheeks rosy with the cold and excitement, gushing at him for the splendid night he had planned, and a long sweet kiss goodnight under the eave of her apartment building. Her arms wrapped around him, her body pressed tightly to his, a moan in her voice, her lips- Ferio shook his head. He really was turning into a seventeen year old. Closing his eyes, he banished the impure thoughts of Fuu from his mind, and instead concentrated on creating a perfect evening for her. She deserved nothing less.

Stopping at the exclusive Italian restaurant between there and Fuu's apartment for reservations would only take a few minutes. Trying to remember the quickest route to the restaurant, he let his eyes focus on the street in front of him. A car rushed by and an old newspaper blew across his feet.

Letting his eyes sweep over the city he called home, Ferio's eyes settled on a figure two blocks down. Wrapped in a thick navy colored coat, the person waited patiently for the crosswalk sign. Hair blew haphazardly in the wind, and Ferio squinted his eyes at the familiar way she smoothed her honeyed colored locks back. A man approached her from behind and tapped her pointedly on the shoulder. She turned toward the man and Ferio realized that they were probably meeting-until she tensed up. The girl froze even as the man snatched her arm and dragged her into a nearby alley. Ferio assessed the situation quickly, as he checked his shoulder holster for his gun and jogged at a steady speed toward the alley. By the look of it, the con was probably trying to get away with either burglary or rape, and he wouldn't either happen.

Standing flat against the edge of the building closest to the alleyway, Ferio listened intently, careful not to rush the rescue without knowing if the conman was working alone. Having come across similar situations many times over his years on the police force, Ferio knew that the element of surprise was something he shouldn't give up so easily.

"Listen here…"

The voice of the criminal was low and scratchy. The voice instantly raised hairs on the back of Ferio's neck, and he felt his anger rise at the tone of the man's voice. He drew his gun, unable to understand the precognitive feelings of danger and fury, but more than willing to act on them. Something about the woman and man tugged at his mind to be recognized, but to focused at the task at hand, he gave up and instead tried to think of the best solution.

By the sound of it, the man and woman were on the right side, no more than twenty feet from the mouth of the alleyway. Hearing the girl moan in pain, he turned the safety off and made his move, the girl's voice finally making the situation clear.

Stepping into the alley, he drew the gun and aimed it at the man's head. The face instantly registered. It was the escaped bank robber. Ferio didn't stop the anger from rushing to his face. He had a clear shot if needed, and he wouldn't hesitate to shot the bastard. Letting his eyes flicker over the woman he had against the side of the building, Ferio felt his world burn in white hot rage. Fuu. The bastard had Fuu.

Hair disheveled, a lens cracked, coat torn, already he could see the bruises on her face and neck.-the man had dared to touch her, dared to hurt her. Watching as the man quickly ripped her from the wall and in front of himself as a shield, Ferio realigned his gun, watching in slight alarm as the man pressed a rusty blade to her neck. Fuu blinked wildly, before her eyes focused on him, and Ferio saw fear in them, then recognition and something else. He wouldn't let her down.

"Release the girl, and lie face down on the ground." he was surprised at how calm his voice sounded.

The robber flinched at Ferio's voice and gripped Fuu's body tighter. Alright, maybe he didn't sound that calm.

"No." the robber whined. He sounded like a four year old trying to disobey his bedtime. Ferio didn't really feel like giving him a spanking…maybe a pistol whipping would do instead…

The crook slowly made his way deeper into the alley, Fuu's body forced to follow. Ferio weighed his options carefully. To rush the crook could put Fuu in danger, but the longer he had Fuu in his custody, the greater the chance she would get hurt. Going with his instincts, he raised his hands, pulling the gun out of its position. He would appear harmless.

"Let her go please." Putting the 'please' at the end of the sentence, Ferio hoped to lull the man into a state of false control.

Of course, saying that six letter word was infinitely harder than Ferio ever imagined. The man's scared face turned triumphant….and Ferio smirked inside. Bingo. The crook got more cocky, sneering at Ferio. He ran a dirty hand down Fuu's face, before dragging the knife across her neck. She gasped in pain as a trickle of blood oozed out of the shallow cut. Ferio growled low in his throat. He would kill this man. There was no doubt in his mind, it he lost his life today- it would be by Ferio's hand.

"That's right. Your scared for this little thing, aren't you?" the man snickered even as he cut her again. Ferio saw red and let his eyes wander to her, worried about how she was handling the situation. Her eyes, though teary, glimmered with trust and love.

She smiled slightly, then did something that shook Ferio to the core. Through her tears, she winked. What could she possibly be thinking? What was going on? Fuu made a painful moaning noise, her eyes rolling back into her head. Shaking slightly, her eyes closed, even as her body began to slump. The robber's grip on her began to fail, and he fought in vain to keep her up in front of him. She had fainted. Ferio watched as the crook finally gave up, kicking her body slightly as it fell to the ground. Fuu didn't even flinch, she was a great actress. This was the chance he needed- and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Raising the gun as quickly as possible, he didn't hesitate pulling the trigger. Caught in the shoulder, the man stumbled backwards, blood spattering the walls and ground of the deserted alley. Ferio smirked as the bastard hit the ground with a thud, a small pool forming around his body. He groaned in pain and Ferio couldn't help but frown, part of him wishing that the bullet had hit a few inches to the right. Fuu was the only one who could evoke such dangerous feelings in him. Walking carefully forward, he kept an eye on the man while kneeling down and checking Fuu. Rolling her over, he waited for some sort of response.

"Fuu?" he shook her lightly, slightly afraid that she hadn't been faking. Her eyes opened, a sea of green and a window to her soul revealed. She smiled at him. Ferio's breath caught in his throat, and his chest constricted painfully.

"I love her." the words were spoken softly, Ferio unaware that he had said them out loud.

She shifted on the ground, her hand reaching up to cup his cheek. His eyes shut, the simple touch filling his already overflowing heart. All he needed to be happy was her. All he needed to be complete was her voice, her scent, her smile, her touch.

"Ferio-" her voice was packed with emotion, "Ferio, I lo- LOOK OUT!"

Fuu's eyes were filled with terror, and Ferio turned his head quickly, his gun following. The bastard was still alive, and coming fast. A sharp pain filled his upper body, and he pulled the trigger point blank into the man's chest. The man fell away, a look of surprise on his face, and Ferio turned back to Fuu, a numbness engulfing him. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. Looking down at his chest, he saw the hilt of the now dead man's knife embedded in his body.

He had been stabbed. Finally feeling pain, a sharp gasp echoed through the silent alleyway, his body slumping over. He laid on the cold concrete, hot sweat seeping out of his body. Shutting his eyes, he tried to control the feeling of helplessness that overwhelmed him. The knife was fully entrenched in his chest, and he could feel the blood pooling around his body with each heart beat. His head was lifted gently, then set on something soft. Feeling wetness on his face, Ferio opened his eyes, Fuu's tears were cool.

"Help!" Fuu called out in a broken voice, "Someone please help us!" She was practically sobbing.

"Fuu."

"Help!!!"

"Fuu."

"Please someone!!!"

"FUU!" He finally snapped her out of her stupor. She met his eyes with her own, and Ferio could read the terror in them, "It's okay." He could taste blood in his mouth, "I…there wont be enough time."

He could feel it already. Sticky with blood, pulse slowing, a struggle for each breath, this was it. The last moments of his life. Funny, his chest no longer hurt. He sensed Fuu leaning over him, her hand once again on his cheek, her forehead resting against his.

"Ferio. I can't live without you." she hadn't stopped crying. He could taste the salt in her tears. He tried to answer, but couldn't. His vision was going dark, "I need you Ferio… I love you."

Despite the circumstances, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. She loved him. He tried to take another breath, but couldn't, his eyes sharpening with the realization that he had taken his last breath. Ferio watched Fuu, his eyesight nearly gone, glad that he had saved her, glad that he had met her, thankful that he was given the chance to love her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu cried, her forehead touching Ferio's. This wasn't happening. The last fifteen minutes were nothing more than a bad dream. Ferio had not been stabbed, Ferio was not bleeding to death on the dirty street. They were still snuggled warmly in her bed. She pulled her head back slightly, intent on calling for help again. Nothing was certain, there could be time. Her eyes focused on Ferio. His eyes were open, unblinking.

"Ferio?" she shook him gently. He didn't move. She shook him again, this time harder. There was no response. Her world fractured into a million pieces.

"Please no….don't leave me…" Her body rocked back and forth, hands cradling his head. This was a nightmare. She wouldn't be able to take it. To have happiness snatched from her after only just finding it, she'd been alone for so long, "Please, no…anything, but not this….please…Ferio…"

To say that she loved him was understatement. From the moment she had seen him, she had felt a connection. When it began she felt afraid, unsure, and had ran away. Ferio had been persistent however, and in a few short days he had become her rock-her lifeline. Without him she would be alone, utterly, truly, and completely alone. She pulled him tighter against her, her hands clutching at his still frame. Fuu didn't want to be alone…having it snatched away for a second time would be her undoing.

Looking down at his chest, an irrational idea came to mind.

Taking off her coat, she set it beneath his head gently, taking a moment to brush a stray lock of hair from his forehead. Moving to the side of his body, she ripped her gloves off, the cold barely touching her. This had to work. Gripping the handle with her hands, she bit her lip hard and pulled the blade out. Blood sprayed from the open wound, splashing on both her face, her body, and the lenses of her glasses. She disregarded it. Putting her hands to his bloody chest, she pressed hard and released her power. Not holding anything back, she poured all that she could into the man she loved. Muscle healed, flesh stitched, bone mended, but still his heart wouldn't beat. Watching his face, she let more of her energy go, a tightening in her chest telling her that she was reaching her power's limit. She ignored it.

He twitched beneath her, and Fuu felt her world come alive. He grimaced, still unconscious, still in trouble… and she gave more. Pain blossomed in her chest, and she felt blood trickle between her breasts. It was warm. She had never used her power to this extent, never absorbed an injury to this degree. Closing her eyes, she pulled deeper, taking the wound with love. Anything for Ferio. He was her world, she was only alive when he was with her, and she would give everything to see him smile again. Black spots clouded her vision, and her form hunched over, unable to hold her weight. Still, she gave.

"A little more, just a little more…" her voice was scratchy.

He moaned softly, and his eyes fluttered. She tried to grin, but instead grimaced. The pain had become unbearable. Blood pooled in her lap, and flowed over her thighs. His eyes began to focus, and Fuu finally decided to rein in her power. Stifling the flow, she slumped completely over. Taking deep shaky breaths, she put a hand to her chest. She could feel the blood oozing from her body. Trying to stay conscious was becoming impossible…

Peripherally, she saw Ferio start to sit up, confused at his surroundings. She took a deep breath, the pain overwhelming, and let her body slip forward onto Ferio's.

"Ferio." the words were both a sigh filled with love, and an expression of the pain she was feeling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared at the white wall, a numbness encasing his body. This wasn't happening. He didn't know how it could be happening. Ferio had been dead…he knew that without a doubt. A knife had been lodged in his chest, he had taken his last breath. He had been dead, and Fuu had been hurt- but alive. And now… He couldn't even cry, a deadness engulfing his very soul. What had he done to deserve this? What had Fuu done?

"Fuu." he didn't recognize his voice, "Oh God…Fuu…" 

He slouched forehead and rested his head in his hands. His insides were torn apart. A nurse walked by, and he ignored her. Light music played in the background, and an intercom occasionally broke the stillness. He didn't notice. He ignored everything. Strung as tight as a violin, he sat and waited…waited for the best or worst news of his life. Why had she done that? How could she think that he was more important than her? He bit his lip hard, and suppressed a sob. Fuu.

Three hours he had been sitting there, four hours since he had been reawakened. Running to the hospital, her cold bloody body in his arms, the image played out again in his mind. He should have ran faster, harder, should have done something different. She hadn't said anything after his name, and her breathing had gotten steadily slower and shallower.

Someone sat next to him, and he felt a hand cover his. Pulling himself away from the memory, he turned his eyes on the person that had dared to intrude on him. Emeraude sat next to him, her large doe like eyes brimming with tears. Zagato stood farther down the hall. He remembered the frantic message he had left on her machine, minutes after Fuu had been taken out of his arms. Looking down at his jacket, he noticed that the blood stains had finally dried. Ferio couldn't recall what he had said in those minutes when his brain had stopped functioning, but knew that the words had nearly caused a complete breakdown. Shutting his eyes, he leaned forward and let his head rest on her shoulder.

Not saying anything at first, she held the back of his head tightly to her. Emeraude's words were barely more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry brother, I'm so sorry."

He felt it then, the tears he hadn't been able to shed earlier. Starting slow, they soon turned into a river, coursing down his cheeks and onto her jacket. A sob shook his body, and he finally let go of the pain he had been holding. She rocked him softly, not loosening her grip on him even when his crying became almost violent.

"Why Fuu?" his question came out angry, "Why?"

She didn't say anything, just held him tight. After an indeterminate amount of time, Ferio finally reigned his feelings in, taking deep breaths to steady himself. Pulling away, he gave her a small smile of appreciation. She smiled back, traces of her tears evident. Feeling a presence in front of him, he gladly took the cup of coffee Zagato offered, thankful that he didn't say anything. Zagato handed another to Emeraude before sitting next to her, and sipping on his own.

Ferio drank the black coffee, relishing in the bitter hot feeling that burned his throat. Anything right now to take away some of the pain. After finishing the cup, he took a deep breath and looked expectantly at the doors that lead into the heart of the hospital. Shouldn't there be some sort of news by now? Standing up and walking over to the garbage, he threw the cup away halfheartedly, wishing that he had another.

"Ferio," Emeraude's voice was strong, with just a touch of steel beneath it, "we brought you some clothes to change into."

He looked down at the blood caked clothes he wore. It was Fuu's blood and his blood that stained his uniform and coat, dark red blood that they both had shed. So why wasn't he in there too? Why was he stuck outside waiting and waiting, why she was the one who may not be present tomorrow? Why-

"Ferio?" his sister sounded worried.

Taking off his jacket, he took the bag from her. He didn't want to worry his sister. She smiled a little broader, obviously pleased. Looking around for a bathroom to clean up in, he instead changed his mind. Noting that the waiting room was empty, he simply slipped off his shirt and slid on a new clean one. The pants would have to wait for later. Emeraude bit her lip, but didn't say anything…and he was grateful. He too had seen the dark purple bruise that nearly covered his torso. Fuu didn't have a bruise like him…she had something much worse…something that he should have had. His chest tightened up in pain again.

A door swiveled open and Ferio pivoted, his eyes searching. A surgeon in his mid-forties approached them, and Ferio's heart clenched in fear. A mask around his neck, and a blue smock with blood on it were tell tale signs of where he had come from. His face was neutral. What this one man said would either restore Ferio, or destroy him utterly. Everything in that moment faded, Emeraude, Zagato, the nurses, the music, everything was no more except the one man standing less than two feet away. Sweat broke out on Ferio's brow, and his heart beat speed up erratically- time slowing suddenly and painfully. He was afraid. He was so afraid he didn't know what to do.

The doctor stopped in front of him, resting a hand on Ferio's shoulder. He held his breath.

"Son, I have some important news for you."

Ferio's world stood still.

-------------------------------Alright, I know I said this chapter would be the last chapter, but I was wrong…I'm sorry!!!! One more, but to be honest it might be awhile-sorry, just wanted to get this out though….before someone killed me…


	7. To Pray For A Miracle

AN- Alright everyone…this is it… the moment you all have been waiting for-hopefully. When starting this fic I was so unsure of the responses I would get, I was not even sure if I was going to finish the tale. Thank you. I can't say it enough. I want to thank each and every person that took a moment to review this story, to encourage me. You don't know how much you mean to me-Even the ones who threatened me because I'm so slow. You made my day.

One more quick note- there may be a sequel in the works, possibly. Let me know if it is something you would like to see.

PS- HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Standard Disclaimer- You know the drill.

Miracle Girl

Rating- PG-13

Chapter 7- To Pray for a Miracle

Ferio watched the unmoving figure, the doctor's words still ringing in his ears. The room was cold, but Ferio couldn't feel it. It had been hours since he had felt anything, his feelings locked tightly away. The doctor had been kind and gentle, telling him carefully Fuu's condition. He shut his eyes at the memory of the doctor's words and his reaction. His hand still hurt from clenching it so tightly. Slouching against the wall, Ferio's breaths came out uneven and shaky. He tried to steady his breathing, but found it impossible. Light filtered through a small window, snowflakes barely illuminated outside. Pale moonlight spilled through the otherwise dark room, matching his melancholy mood.

Standing up he moved to a chair, sitting down only for a moment before rising up again. He paced, the pitter patter of his steps loud and obtrusive in the otherwise silent room. Running a hand through his hair, he approached the figure, his eyes drinking in the paleness of her skin. Ferio had never felt such an overpowering feeling of helplessness before. He was a cop, he had handled robberies, murders, stabbings, he was trained to deal with every situation. So why did this one threaten to revoke his already wavering sanity? He didn't want his sister there, when she had heard the news she had tried to comfort him, tried to help. He didn't need that, didn't want to see her eyes full of sadness and understanding.

He wanted to shut today away, wanted to undue the past. But truly the only thing he needed was the woman sleeping. Her breath was shallow and barely audible against the harsh electronic sounds of the monitors and devices connected to her. Skin pale, it seemed almost translucent beneath the moon's light, the blackness of her eyelashes resting on her cheeks furthering the illusion. The hospital gown she wore seemed unnaturally large on her, and he had to keep reminding himself that she wouldn't shrink away. Sitting on the edge of the bed, carefully to not disturb her, he smoothed back a lock of hair from her forehead and felt the steady pulse beneath his fingers.

He allowed a slight smile to touch his lips as he noticed how mussed up her hair was. If she was awake she would have flustered at how silly she looked, and tried to flatten it out. His heart caught in his throat again. Taking a deep breath he shut his eyes, suppressing the pouring out of emotions that his body so desperately needed. He had no right to cry, no right to do anything. Ferio was living on a stolen life, a life he had been taken from the one person he wanted more than anything to protect. He leaned over her still figure, and kissed her forehead. It was cool to the touch.

He hadn't believed the doctor at first, hadn't trusted the words he had so carefully constructed. Sitting next to her now however, he knew them to be the truth. She had barely made it out of surgery, the blood loss more than her body could take. The doctors had worked diligently on her small frame, trying to restore a body that was more dead than alive. And they had succeeded. She indeed was alive, if barely. The final word was that it was likely that she wouldn't for awhile, if at all. He closed the last part of that thought away… she had to wake up. Fuu was too strong of a person to not wake up. She had survived so much, conquered so much, that to have it robbed at such a time wasn't possible. Taking another steadying breath, he did the only thing he could.

Kneeling carefully next to her bed, he cradled his head on his hands and began to do the only thing he could. Ferio began to pray. Raised Catholic, he hadn't prayed in ages, the very idea seeming silly to him after the age of ten. Now, he would just as easily have sold his soul to the devil if it meant he would have Fuu back.

"Please," his voice sounded defeated even to his ears, "Please don't take her away from me. I know I'm not perfect, but please…please…Don't take Fuu."

He sat still, the words repeating over and over out of his dry mouth to the point that he wasn't sure what he was saying. His knees began to hurt from the hard floor, and the bruise on Ferio's chest grew from a dull ache into a throbbing, but he ignored it. To get her back he would need nothing short of a miracle, and he would do whatever it took to make that happen.

Someone tapped on the door and it was hesitantly opened it, a shaft of light seeping into the quiet room. A dark silhouette fell over the ground, and he knew his time was up. Looking up from his hands at Fuu again, he took a brief moment to absorb the beauty she still possessed even while in a critical state. He felt his sister's small hand rest on his shoulders, and breathed out a sigh. She truly was his rock.

"Ferio," her voice was soft but strong, "It's time to go, the doctor wants to look at you."

Numbly nodding, Ferio dragged himself up onto his feet, grimacing at the pain in his joints. Vaguely he wondered how long he was kneeling next to Fuu, begging God to let her live. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he couldn't help but lean over Fuu one last time and kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon."

Emeraude didn't say anything as they trudged down the white hallways to an examination room and he was thankful. He sat still as the same doctor that had treated Fuu poked and prodded at his chest.

"My son, this is one nasty bruise you have." the doctor felt deftly along Ferios ribs, "It doesn't look like anything is broken though, you are one lucky man."

Ferio couldn't help but chuckle sardonically at what the man had said. Lucky, yeah right. If he was lucky then why did it feel like he could never smile again? Why did his heart feel like it had been savagely twisted apart? Why was the most important person in the world dying because of him and his foolishness? If he was lucky, than for the rest of his life he wanted to be cursed.

Emeraude gave him a sharp look and he ignored it. He guessed that she couldn't see the irony of the situation.

"Well, I think what's best is for you to just get a good night of rest at home." the doctor's eyes flickered over Ferio's face, "However, I have a feeling that you might have some problems with that considering the state of my other patient."

Ferio didn't say anything, and the doctor nodded grimly.

"You can stay in a room down the hall where doctors take quick naps between long shifts. There are a couple of beds set up, you should be alright there." The doctor began to put his instruments away, "You can stay there until there is definitive information on the young lady's status."

_Fuu's status. _Whether or not she would wake, or become a permanent sleeping beauty. He shook slightly. She had to wake.

Ferio nodded numbly, he would sleep outside her door if he had to. Standing up carefully, he flinched at the pain in his chest and pulled his shirt back on.

"And I'd like you to take this, it will help ease your pain." The doctor held out his hand, the blue pill in his palm standing out against his skin. Ferio took the pill and swallowed it with a small cup of water. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. His head felt full of cobwebs.

Rolling his shoulders, he exited the room after Emeraude and the doctor, already anxious to peek in on Fuu again. How soon would he be able to tell if her medical condition changed? What if something good or bad had happened already?

Zagato leaned against the wall in the hall, his rumpled hair matching his shirt. Emeraude's boyfriend's eyes were fixed on her, and Ferio felt a stab deep inside him when he saw the love between them. He couldn't help but be angry and jealous. He was sick with myself, filled with a deep ache for what he had possibly lost. Ferio watched him briefly, then brought a hand to his head. This night had brought a new side of him. A side that was darker, deeper, and much more frail.

Emeraude's back blurred slightly, and Ferio shook his head gently. He didn't need this now, his mind on its last reserves. She blurred again, this time the walls following suit, and Ferio felt his world spin. He sensed himself tipping, the task of maintaining his balance suddenly to much for him to bear.

Out of the corner of his eyes she watched Emeraude signal to Zagato, Zagato moving closer to catch him when he fell. And he knew now he would fall, the realization finally dawning on him as the doctor watched with concerned but not frightened eyes. That blue pill wasn't for giving his chest ease, it was for a dreamless sleep. One that Ferio had been desperately fighting, but just as desperately needed.

And it was indeed dreamless.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He scratched at his five o'clock shadow, his body slumped over in what the nurse's referred to as 'his usual chair.' His clothing was wrinkled and disheveled, and his eyes had large bags under them. He hadn't moved in hours. The last light of the day filtered through the window, and a brilliant sunset burned in the sky. He felt nothing, no longer was he touched by anything in the world. Glancing at the clock hanging on the stark white wall, he gazed at his hands briefly. The doctor had made his last round over two hours ago. Had that much time really passed?

Emeraude had remarked to Ferio that she'd stop by today, Hikaru no doubt tagging along. He wouldn't deny that he was excited to see them. She had brought flowers and visited with him three if not more times a week- all five weeks that Ferio had been living here. Her last flowers, marigolds, sat at on the small bedside table. They were starting to droop, the very atmosphere of the room falling as the petals did.

Five weeks. Had that much time really passed? Five weeks since he had called the office, called Hikaru, and put in for emergency time off. Five weeks since his life had come crashing to a halt. Had it been so long since he had seen her brilliant smile, or heard her soft and sweet laughter? Five weeks since the last time he held her close and felt her hot breath on his neck? Five long since she had made him weak in the knees with one glance? Every image of her he had danced behind his eyelids every time he shut them. The memory of her both nurturing and slowly destroying him.

Ferio cleared his throat, and sipped at a glass of water. As silly as it sounded, at times, often late in the night, he found himself talking to Fuu. His mouth would open up and ramble for hours, every thought, fear, and hope coming out in a violent outburst. He would stop at times, almost certain that she would answer back. She never did, her body continually still as stone. Her features remaining serene and unexpressive. He would kill to see a smile.

He leaned his head back again and strained his ears. If he listened just so he could hear her breathing. The slow intake and outtake of oxygen a symphony to his ruined body.

The door was cautiously opened, and Hikaru's bright blue hat poked through the small space, followed by her equally tiny face. Her cheeks were rosy from the winter and her face was filled with a tentative but true smile. Ferio didn't have the will to smile, but the edges of his mouth did twitch slightly. Emeraude followed closely behind Hikaru, her own small frame wrapped in a huge winter coat, a bouquet of slightly wilted tulips clutched in her gloved hand. The two of them looked like thirteen year olds. Ferio glanced behind them and saw Lantis and Zagato settle themselves against the wall outside. The similarity in their looks astounding, and Ferio wondered briefly if they were related in some way. They had come along a few times, not wanting to intrude, but still wanting to show their support. And it touched Ferio.

"So how is she today?" Hikaru's voice was bright in the usually bleary room.

Emeraude moved the marigolds over to the window ledge, and replaced them with the tulips. The new flowers revitalized the room.

They asked this every time they came, and Ferio thanked them for it. Even if they were hear to check up on him, they were just as much there to check up on Fuu. And they realized that asking him how he was would be pointless, because he was nothing without Fuu.

Ferio stood and stretched. He walked over to her bedside and held her hand loosely in his. It felt cold. He prayed that she would squeeze it back- but it lay limply in his hand.

"The doctor says her condition hasn't changed."

His voice was flat and emotionless. He briefly thought back to those hours after yet another one of her check ups. Ferio had been hopeful, sure that something must have changed. The anger that had taken him hours to reign in still lingered beneath the surface. If the girls noticed they didn't say. Hikaru perched on the chair Ferio had vacated, and cocked her head to the side. Emeraude pulled off her coat and stood next to him. She placed a hand over his free one, and he waited to feel something. Pain. Hate. Sorrow. Anything. He felt nothing. Ferio was dying inside.

"Ferio, you should…you should go home…get a decent night of sleep, maybe -"

He removed his hand from hers more harshly than he intended to. This was not the first time they had tried to persuade him. Did they really think that he might agree to leaving her?

"Emeraude, what would you do in my situation? Would you leave Zagato's side, when for all you knew he could wake up with his next breath? Or that he could-"

Ferio didn't finish his sentence, his heavy heart cracking at his train of thought. He tried to keep his mind off the worst scenario. Emeraude didn't say anything, turning her head slightly to the side. Ferio could see the embarrassment and shame on her face. He was such a jerk. But even then, he couldn't or wouldn't change his behavior.

"She doesn't mean it like that." Hikaru voiced softly, still positioned like a small animal, "We know this isn't easy for you."

He nearly scoffed out loud. They couldn't understand the depth of torment he faced. The agony of everyday. The waiting. They could try all they wanted, but they would never know. Ferio wanted to scream at them. They didn't know anything. There was no way they could know. How could they possibly understand? His heart was nailed to a tree, each heart beat slowly draining his life away. He didn't say anything.

Hikaru reached around to a duffle bag slung across her back. Ferio could still see how horrible she felt. How awful they both felt. He brushed the guilt aside, along with the other emotions that he had discarded over time. Pulling it off her arm, she set it next to Fuu's bed,

"We brought you some clean clothes."

"Thanks." It didn't matter, he hadn't even noticed that his clothes were dirty.

He noticed nothing.

He avoided their eyes, avoided their obvious body language. They could see it even better then he could, and it scared them. Ferio was deteriorating. He was a shell of the man he used to be. Ferio brushed a lock of green hair out of his eyes. He didn't know what to do. The only thing he was sure of was that leaving Fuu was out of the question.

Grasping the bag from Hikaru, he nodded his thanks. He didn't know what action would satisfy them. They could provide for his bodily needs, clean clothes, rest, sanitation, but they couldn't help him with his sanity. Only Fuu could.

"Alright, I'm going to go change, I'll only be gone for a minute. Keep on eye on Fuu for me."

Hikaru and Emeraude exchanged a look.

"Okay."

Emeraudes voice was soft. It was obvious that she didn't know what else could be done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ferio rearranged the slightly worn tulips next to Fuu's bed, and gazed out the window. The last time his sister had visited hadn't gone well. Not that he didn't know why. Hikaru and Emeraude had practically begged for Ferio to start taking care of himself. He knew that brushing them off wouldn't work too much longer. They were getting seriously troubled.

He turned back to Fuu's prone figure and drank in her form. Sitting carefully next to her, carefully avoiding any sudden disjointing movements he ran his hand over her cheek. She looked a little healthier today, a little bit of color returning to her cheeks. It strengthened his soul.

Fuu strengthened him in every way.

"Did I ever tell you about how I met my sister?"

His voice was soft but clear in the otherwise silent room. He had told her bits and pieces about himself over the past few weeks, but had never really touched on his childhood. He was sure that she could hear him, sure that every word he spoke she soaked into her soul.

"I didn't meet her until I was eighteen or so." He squeezed her hand, memories coming back in full swing, "I didn't know that I was adopted, didn't know that I was anything."

He adjusted her hair.

"I was sort of running with the wrong crowd, did a lot of stupid things, and after finding out that I was adopted…I was even angrier if possible." He shook his head sadly at the memory, "I hated my adoptive parents for hiding it from me, hated my real parents for giving me up. Hated the world. So I did a lot more stupid things. You wouldn't even have recognized me Fuu."

Ferio briefly recalled some of his stupidest actions. Did he really think that they would have no consequences? That nothing could touch him? He touched his nose than face carefully. The scars were a prominent reminder of what his foolishness had done.

"When I realized I had a sister, I didn't know what to think. Do I meet her? Do I ignore her? At that time, I was still so young. I decided to, but only to stick it to her, to tell her that I hated her. That I hated everything. After I met her though, I found that I couldn't. I found-"

He held his breath, his eyes going wide. Ferio could have sworn that Fuu had moved. That her hand had squeezed his just slightly. Sitting in the dark however, he wasn't sure if it was his imagination. It had played tricks on him before. Leaning over, he flipped on the bedside light, and watched her. He shut his eyes briefly at the sudden light, anxious to have his sight return. Opening them carefully, he watched her through slightly pained eyes. The lamp cast a glow on her features, her beauty looking as ethereal as a goddess's. His blood raced through his veins and his heart hammered painfully against his chest. He held his breath, and examined her face, looking for any and all signs.

There it was again, a slight shifting- this time in her face. A grimace on her usually frozen features. He stayed still, unsure of what to do. Was she dreaming? Waking? Was something wrong? Ferio refused to blink, refused to breath, refused to move.

Her eyelids fluttered, and time stopped.

"Oh God please let me not be dreaming."

Ferio didn't even realize that he had spoken out loud. His hand clutched at hers in a death grip, and he strained his ears for any abnormal noise. Her eyes opened slowly, the green unfocused orbs staring blankly at the ceiling. She moaned slightly, and blinked repeatedly, her mind slowly coming into focus. Ferio didn't feel the hot tears on his cheeks.

He watched her mind slowly take in the surroundings. The unfamiliar ceiling, the white walls, the unopened window. Shaking slightly he waited for her to notice him. He was too shocked to move, to shocked to speak. What if she hated him? It was his fault she was there, his fault she was injured. What if she never wanted to see him again? He didn't think that it was possible to live without her. She had said that she loved him. Would she take it back? He treasured her words, treasured their time together. Would she want it to end?

Her head shifted slightly in his direction, and he watched her eyes squint at him. Her eyes were still beautiful, still heart stopping. A deep swirling glow that truly was a gateway to her soul. She didn't give off any reaction to his presence. In fact, she looked more confused than surprised or angry. Her hand stiffened in his, and he slowly untangled it. Fuu was probably so overrun with emotions of hate, that even touching him was painful. He had to give her a few minutes to adjust. He felt his heart crack. Ignoring the pain, he reached for the phone. The doctor would need to know that she woke up.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Her voice was scratchy and unused, but still raised goosebumps on his flesh. The noise was like water to a dying man, and he wondered how he had survived so long without it. Ferio's hand froze in mid air. He cocked an eyebrow at her question. Didn't she recognize him? Her hand went up towards her face, and it hit him.

She wasn't wearing her glasses. He doubted she could see her own hand clearly, let alone his face. Grabbing them off the counter, he put the new frames that he had gotten for her in her hand. Watching her with trepidation, she slowly slid the lenses onto her face. Fuu's hand shook slightly, still weak and tired. Her eyes, this time in focus, took in the room once more. From her vantage point, Ferio knew the dark hospital room would be foreign and menacing.

Her eyes swiveled toward him, and he found himself frozen. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, and he felt his stomach in his throat. How long had he waited and prayed for this moment? How long had he begged God to let her open her eyes? He felt a smile on his lips, an allowed it to grow. Even if she hated him, even if she never wanted to see him again- she was alive and awake.

"Ferio?"

His name on her lips was almost his undoing. It sounded like a caress on the wind and twisted his mind into inappropriate places. Clutching his hands into tight fists, he fought to keep his hands off her. She had to do what she wanted and was bound to be confused. Fuu struggled slightly, and Ferio put his hands on her shoulders.

"Please, don't strain yourself."

His voice sounded far away.

"Ferio. Please…what's wrong?"

There were tears in her eyes. She reached her hands toward him, straining her tired muscles. Not needing any encouragement, Ferio wrapped his arms tightly around her, crushing her form to his. She shook against him, sobs beginning to rack her worn frame. He clutched at her, afraid that he was dreaming. He shifted lightly, terrified that his weight would crush her. She pressed her tear stained face into the crook of his neck, and pulled harder at him. He breathed her scent in deeply. Even having been asleep in a hospital for weeks didn't diminish it.

"Ferio…"

Her voice came out broken and wretched. He held her while she sobbed, stroking her back- his body still recovering from the shock. Fuu didn't hate her. She was awake and in his arms. And she was glad to be in his arms. Her eyes had opened. Fuu's beautiful green eyes. Keeping her tight in his embrace, he held her until her sobbing subsided. Laying her down gently, he untangled her arms from his. Fuu protested slightly, and he kissed her nose. She scrunched hers up slightly, but didn't make any more protests.

Ferio grasped an untouched glass of water that he had poured for himself earlier and handed it to her. He helped her sit up. Not needing any encouragement, she drank deeply from it. Licking her lips, she finished it off. Putting the glass down, he grasped her hand tightly and kissed the back of her hand, while at the same time helping her lay back down. She blushed crimson, and he couldn't help but smile.

"I missed your blush."

The moment the words left his mouth, he realized just how true they were. He cupped the side of her face, and brushed a stray lock from her forehead. He brought his hand back to his side, realizing that he hadn't stopped touching her since she'd wakened. And what more, he didn't want to stop.

"I was afraid that you'd never open your eyes again."

There, he had done it- He had said the words that had been haunting him. The words that had threatened to destroy him on more than one occasion. She sank a little lower in her bed, and tilted her head to the side. At that moment, she looked just like an exotic and stunning bird.

"Ferio, I don't ever want to leave your side."

It was obvious that she was exhausted. Her voice was full of love and concern, the water having eased her ability to speak, but unable to ease the other damage to her frame. He was once again amazed at how caring she was. Ferio leaned forward and kissed her cheek. And Fuu wanted to be by his side forever. Forever- Him and Fuu. Not that he would ever let her go. Worried about her health, he realized that it might be time to let the world know that she was awake.

"You're going to be okay Fuu, but I have to get the doctor to come check on you, okay?"

He started to stand up, when Fuu's hand latched onto his. Looking down at her form, he couldn't help but grin. Blond hair splayed around her head like an angel's halo, large green eyes watching him, her pink lips were half open as she made a protesting noise, she was truly breathtaking.

"Ferio?" her voice was breathy, "Can I ask you a favor?"

Curious, he sat back down.

"Of course, anything Fuu."

He would fall off the world for her.

"Could you…that is…" She was clearly getting flustered, "I would really like to…."

"Fuu?"

She buried her face in her hand.

"…kiss me…"

Her voice was barely audible. The blush that had previously flourished on her face grew exponentially. Ferio smirked slightly, and lowered himself onto the edge of her bed. Grasping the hand covering her face, he pulled it away. If possible her blush grew deeper. He lowered his face close only inches from hers. Her breath grew ragged and he kissed the edge of her lips.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that."

He kissed her deeply, pouring out every emotion he had been feeling the last five weeks. Despite her weakness, she responded quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck in a vice grip. She moaned against his mouth, and he tried desperately to memorize her. They way her body felt against his, the way her tongue danced with his, the feel of her arms around his neck, he tried to absorb the world of Fuu that he so completely immersed himself in.

He knew that this wasn't the end for them. Their was still a long road of healing in front of them, for both of them. Things that he needed to tell her, a past she needed to resolve- he understood that in many ways this truly was the beginning. But none of that mattered if she was there with him. He loved her, loved every part of her and would help her in any way he could.

Fuu was the best thing to ever happen to him, the most wonderful thing to ever happen to him. She was his miracle. And if it took him the rest of his life, he would show her just how much she meant to him. Resting one of his hands on a small box in his pocket, he checked its placement for reassurance. He was looking forward to a lifetime filled with Fuu.

THE END-----------------------------------------

TO THE READERS- To be honest, when it came to this story and others that I am working on, I have come to realize a certain truth. I am probably one of the sappiest people out there. I love happy endings, and I love things that pull just so on the heart strings. I hope this story left you with a smile on your face.


End file.
